


Torchwood: Buffy Style

by Thraceadams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to The Rift

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive:  Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments.  Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.  I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did.More kissing LOL.What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine.I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman.If I did, it would still be on tv all the time.Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom.One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj.All others please ask.

Thanks to   
 

  
[   
](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)   
[   
**buttononthetop**   
](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/)   


 for being such a wonderful beta, and writing such wonderful fic herself!

Jack sat at his desk and stared out across the Hub.He watched Gwen and Tosh joking with Ianto, watched as Owen came up from autopsy and joined them, could almost hear the snarking remark Ianto made after Owen so obviously said something to him.

Ianto could feel Jack staring down at them and he had to steel himself not to return the look.Something about the two of them had been off as of late.Ianto couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something was just a bit off.He was seriously resisting the urge to return Jack’s stare when the Rift alarm went off.

Jack bounded down the stairs, grateful for the Rift alarm.Anything to keep him from brooding about Ianto.“What do we have?” he asked Tosh.

“Some sort of energy spike down by the wharf,” she replied.

“Alright, Tosh, keep monitoring it, Gwen, Owen, Ianto, with me.”

Minutes later the four of them were in the SUV headed toward the Rift.

“Tosh anything?” Jack asked into his earpiece.

“Nothing, just that spike and it’s still there.”

Jack swerved the SUV into a tight parking space near the wharf and the team got out weapons drawn.Taking the lead, Jack followed Tosh’s directions until they turned the corner and he stopped the team short trying to make sense of what he was seeing in front of him.

Ianto stepped up beside him and he too stopped, looking confused at the sight.

******************

He watched her fight, having forgotten what a beautiful thing it was.She moved with grace, even when she was kicking vampire ass.

“So, luv, miss me?”

Buffy grunted as she punched the vampire in the face, knocking it off balance before she turned to Spike, “Are you just going to stand there Sgt. Pepper or are you going to help?”

Captain John stared at her, remembering what it had been like to fight at her side, what seemed like eons ago, “Oh bollocks, fine,” he said before jumping into the fray and swiftly dusting one of the vamps.

“Is that?” Ianto asked.

Jack nodded his head, “Yup, looks like Capt. John Hart is back and he brought a friend.”

Before they could move forward and intervene, the short blonde girl drove a stake through the heart of the thug she was fighting and the Torchwood team watched in shock as he turned to dust.They watched the blonde girl dust herself off and turn to Capt. John and start talking, or rather, arguing while gesturing emphatically.

“What is with the geeky band uniform?Did you all of a sudden become king of the dorks after you saved the world?”

“What, this?I’ll have you know slayer, this is cool.”

“Right, in what universe?” Buffy asked derisively.

Spike went quiet.Buffy looked at him, “Oh my god, seriously?”

At his nod, she reached out a tentative hand and gently laid her hand on his chest.She jerked her hand back at the unexpected warmth and then reached out again to lay her hand flat over his heart.Tears in her eyes she looked up at him, “It’s beating.”

“Yeah, luv, it is.”

He knew what she was going to ask even before she asked it, “Yeah, actually I think so.Haven’t heard from him in a while, you know, being in a new universe and all, but yeah, the last I heard, he is.”

Buffy slid her hand down his chest as her tears spilled over and then slowly let herself fall into his embrace.

Jack watched the scene before him, feeling his anger grow.He didn’t know who the blonde was but he had made it clear that John wasn’t to come back, for any reason.And considering what they had just witnessed, someone had a lot of explaining to do.He started walking forward and the rest of the team followed.

The movement caught Capt. John’s attention and he whispered into the blonde silky hair splayed on his chest, “Luv, we’re about to get company.”

Buffy’s tears automatically slowed and she swiftly wiped her face with her sleeve before turning around to face whatever was coming, her stake hidden up her sleeve.She looked up at the large man in the swishy coat bearing down on them, the anger evident on his face.She noted the younger man at his side, the clearly dead guy right behind, followed by a young brunette.

Jack got within about ten feet before he spoke, “Miss, if you wouldn’t mind stepping away from him?”

“Actually I would mind.Why don’t you tell me who you are first?” Buffy asked, focusing her stern gaze on him and swiftly sliding in front of Spike, who being human and all, was now an innocent she had to protect.

Jack looked taken aback.He wasn’t accustomed to people not following his orders.Gwen and Owen couldn’t hide the shock on their faces and Ianto couldn’t help but hide a smile.The idea of this slight little blonde thing giving orders to Jack was almost too good to pass up.

“Excuse me?” Jack asked incredulously.

“Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way.I’m warning you the hard way includes strong language and oh yeah, violence.Now who are you?”

Even Jack knew when violence was an option that talking was better so he answered, “I’m Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood.”

“Never heard of you, now if you don’t mind, Spike and I have some catching up to do and we’ll be on our way.”

Buffy took Captain John’s arm and started to turn around when he spoke quietly to her, “He’s not going to give up that easily.”

She stopped and looked up at him, “Do you know him?”

Jack heard the question and laughed, “Know him?Yeah, I’d say he knows me.He killed me a few weeks ago.”

Buffy whipped around to look at him, “What?”

Then she looked back at Capt. John, “Spike, what is he talking about?”

Jack looked at her, “Spike?”

“Yeah, you know, Spike, William the Bloody, friend of Angelus?”

Ianto shivered, even he had heard of Angelus.There were rumors that he had been at Canary Wharf, but that was ridiculous, no one had seen Angelus for over a century.And how could John be this Spike character she was talking about?Whatever, it didn’t bode well, and the Wharf was going to get crowded.

“Angelus?”

“Um, sir, maybe we should take this back to the Hub,” Ianto whispered urgently.

Jack looked around, fortunately the night was young but the wharf could get crowded as the evening wore on and people spilled out after dinner looking for romance.

He turned to face Buffy again, flashing her one of his megawatt smiles, “Ianto’s got a point.It’s about to get very crowded here, and although I love an audience, this is probably best taken inside,” and then he chuckled at his own pun.

Buffy glared at him which startled Jack enough to continue, “Alright, obviously we all have some things to talk about like what you’re doing in my town, so why don’t we all make nice and go back to my office and figure out what the hell is going on.”

Buffy looked warily at Spike and then turned to Jack, “Where is your office?”

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, clearly the woman was as violent as Jack was a flirt and he had been afraid that things were going to get ugly.Jack gave her directions and then asked if they wanted a ride.

Ianto looked at him “Um, sir, I don’t think everyone will fit in the SUV.”

Jack considered Ianto’s statement knowing he didn’t trust Capt. John alone with any member of his team.Gwen was the first to speak up.“Why don’t the four of you take the SUV, Owen and I’ll just catch a cab back.”

Owen looked at Gwen, “Catch a cab?Are you a nutter?At this time of night?”

Gwen responded, “Would you rather walk?”

Owen grumbled no and the two of them went off in search of a cab.Ianto headed back to the SUV with Buffy and Capt. John behind him and Jack behind them.Buffy looked curiously up at Capt. John, “Did you really kill him?”

Capt. John flushed, “Yeah, luv, I did.But he came back.Tried to kill his whole team then.”

“So, are you bad now?” she asked quietly.

He stopped and faced her, “No!Bloody hell, it’s all gotten so messed up.Deep down I’m still that man that champion you gave the necklace to back in SunnyD, but so much has changed.”

She slid her hand into his before whispering, “I know what you mean.I know what you mean.”

After a few more steps she looked up at him, “So are you and he?”

John laughed a bit, “Yeah, for a while, not anymore,” his voice full of regret.

He looked down at her and smiled, “Never forgot you though, luv.Never could.”

She smiled up at him again, blushing, before turning back and saying softly, “I missed you.”

John squeezed her hand a bit, feeling his heart clench at her words.They walked the rest of the way in silence.He only hoped his poker face was as good as it used to be.

Jack watched and listened even though none of what they said made any sense to him.Not only did this young girl know Capt. John, they clearly had a history and what the hell was he talking about?Champion? Necklace?He didn’t have a clue but he was determined to find out.He glanced at Ianto as he got into the passenger seat.Jack could sense that Ianto was upset and tense and for once he thought it had more to do with the couple in the back seat then himself and he couldn’t hide the brief smile of relief that lit his face.

Ianto felt the car lurch forward as he shoved it into gear.His mind was racing with thoughts of Angelus and Spike, the names meant something to him.He’d have to get back to the Hub and run down to the archives, but he was sure he’d remembered something about Angelus – the demon with the face of an angel.Ianto shuddered to think how Capt. John and this young blonde in the back were mixed up with him.

  
 


	2. Slayer's Pet

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive

  
  
: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments.  Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.  I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[ **buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/)   for being such a wonderful beta and writing such awesome fic herself!

The four were quiet on the way to the Hub. Jack watched the two in the backseat, saw them holding hands, Buffy softly stoking John’s hand as if she couldn’t believe he was real and Jack couldn’t help but roll his eyes. If only she knew, he thought to himself.   


  
  
Minutes later they pulled up in front of the Hub and piled out. Jack directed the two newcomers inside and returned the look that Ianto gave him, promising with his eyes not to start before the younger man joined him downstairs.   
  


  


  
  
Ianto peeled off, quickly parking the SUV and immediately went in through the downstairs entrance, making a quick stop in the archives for the files he knew he had on Spike, Angelus, and one Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He wasn’t sure that’s who the young woman was, but with her mentioning Spike and Angelus he was betting she would at least have heard of Buffy.   
  


  


  
  
Jack frowned at Ianto when he came up from the archives before motioning the younger man to follow him into the conference room. “What the filing couldn’t wait until later?”    
  


  


  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ianto sighed, “Jack, these are the files on Angelus and Spike. Thought they might come in handy.”   
  


  


  
  
“Oh,” Jack replied, “Right, good thinking.”   
  


  


  
  
Ianto followed him into the room, seeing Capt. John seated next to the young girl, who was sprawled in the chair looking supremely bored and annoyed. He dropped the files on the table and looked at her. She stared back, “So you going to tell us why you brought us here or are you just going to stare me to death?”   
  


  


  
  
Ianto couldn’t help but smile, the interaction between her and Jack was going to be priceless. He was just glad he had a front row seat, so to speak.   
  


  


  
  
“Hey, you don’t talk to him like that!” Jack said pointing his finger at her.   
  


  


  
  
“Yeah, watch out about that, he’s a bit touchy about eye candy over there,” Capt. John said smiling.   
  


  


  
  
Jack glared at him, “You don’t get to talk. You are lucky I’m not putting you in a cell right now.”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy scowled, “Nobody is putting anybody in any cell. Someone better start talking or I’m going to start punching.”   
  


  


  
  
Before Jack had the chance to speak, Capt. John started, “See, I’m a time agent. Have been for a while now.”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy looked at him in shock, “You’re a what agent?”   
  


  


  
  
“A Time Agent. You know the necklace thingie? Well, Wolfram and Hart used it to bring me back, which you know, but then after we fought the hordes of hell in Hell A, I sort of got warped into another dimension, another time.”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy nodded, waiting for him to continue.    
  


  


  
  
“Anyway, so to him, I’m Captain John Hart, Time Agent. We were together for a long time in the future and worked for the Time Agency. They were the ones that discovered I was human, or rather, not a vampire anymore.”   
  


  


  
  
Turning to look at Jack, Buffy asked, “So you’re a Time Agent as well?”   
  


  


  
  
“Not exactly.”   
  


  


  
  
Angrily she turned back to Capt. John, “Spike, so help me if you don’t start explaining this soon, I’m walking out of here and no one will be following me, get my drift?”   
  


  


  
  
“Bloody hell woman, I’ve explained my part, I can’t explain his.”   
  


  


  
  
“Well, you did you say you killed him, and tried to kill his team, care to explain that?” she asked menacingly.   
  


  


  
  
“Right, um, I was looking for some stuff and he got in my way so I pushed him off a building.”   
  


  


  
  
“In other words, you were trying to make a quick buck?” Buffy asked snorting.   
  


  


  
  
Jack couldn’t help but smile, “I like her. I think we should keep her around.”   
  


  


  
  
Capt. John looked at him, “Now don’t you start.”   
  


  


  
  
“Well, she seems to know you pretty well.”   
  


  


  
  
John rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Look, she’s waiting for your side of the story and she is not a patient woman. Trust me, I know.”   
  


  


  
  
“Yeah, and just how is it that you know?”    
  


  


  
  
Jack looked at Buffy, “How do you know him?”   
  


  


  
  
“Wait, why did you try to kill his team?”   
  


  


  
  
John shot her a pained look and Jack started to laugh, “Apparently, I’m irresistible and since I’m taken well, he thought he would try to take everything I loved away from me.”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy listened and turned troubled eyes to John, “Well, you did learn with the best of them,” she whispered.   
  


  


  
  
“It’s not like that luv, honest,” he pleaded.   
  


  


  
  
“Whatever,” she mumbled before turning back to look at Jack.   
  


  


  
  
“His name is Spike, like I told you. Otherwise known as William the Bloody. The last time I saw him, he was a ball of flame at the bottom of a crater which used to be Sunnydale, California. The last I heard of him he was fighting the forces of darkness beside Angel in L.A.”   
  


  


  
  
Angrily, she turned to John, “I didn’t know that you had disappeared. I haven’t – haven’t spoken to Angel in a long time.”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy looked down at her hands, “Had issues of my own to deal with.”   
  


  


  
  
Ianto spoke up softly then, “Yes, an army of slayers, a witch, a giant for a sister, the next big bad always around the corner, not to mention having the U.S. government chasing you. I’d say you had a lot to deal with alright.”   
  


  


  
  
Both Jack and Buffy turned to look at Ianto sharply. He shrugged, “I told you, I know everything.”   
  


  


  
  
John swung to look at Buffy, “Niblet’s a giant? When did that happen?”   
  


  


  
  
“Long story, long story,” she mumbled.   
  


  


  
  
Jack looked at Ianto with eyes that said they would discuss this later. He turned back to Buffy and decided it was time to answer some of her questions. “This is Torchwood. We protect the Earth from aliens. I’m the leader. I used to be a Time Agent, like Capt. John here, but I left them when they stole two years of my life. I spent some time as a con man until I died. Someone brought me back to life and I’ve been here ever since.”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy snorted, “And here I thought I was the only one who couldn’t die.”   
  


  


  
  
“What do you mean you can’t die?” Jack asked hopefully, sitting up in his chair.   
  


  


  
  
“Oh, I’ve died. Twice in fact. Both times my friends brought me back.”   
  


  


  
  
Jack deflated a bit, so she really wasn’t like him, and knowing that he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. “So who are you?”   
  


  


  
  
“Why don’t you ask Mr. Know-it-all over there, he seems to know everything,” she glared over at Ianto.   
  


  


  
  
He shrugged and smiled sheepishly feeling the blush creep up his cheeks. Jack turned to him, “Well?”   
  


  


  
  
Ianto’s heart had started to pound when she mentioned the crater in Sunnydale and had about exploded out of his chest when she mentioned dying. She didn’t just know Buffy, she WAS Buffy. “She’s Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.”   
  


  


  
  
“And that means what exactly?” Jack asked, nonplussed.   
  


  


  
  
“She’s the longest living slayer ever. She has the highest kill ratio of any slayer, including the Master, Angelus, Glory, and the First – who she didn’t really kill but did give it a right smack down. Oh and she’s also responsible for turning every potential slayer into a real slayer. Does that about cover it, Miss Summers?”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy looked at him in astonishment, “Um yeah, I guess.”   
  


  


  
  
Jack rubbed his temples, “Could someone please explain to me exactly what a slayer is?”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy looked at Ianto expectantly, “Well, book boy? You remind me of Giles, so I’m sure you know the spiel. Let’s have it for old times’ sake, I haven’t heard it in quite a while.”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and let his lilting Welsh accent wash over her, repeating the words she’d heard in Giles’ British accent so many times.   
  


  


  
  
“In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.”   
  


  


  
  
Buffy smiled when he finished, “Yup, just like Giles, different accent of course, but otherwise, just like Giles. Don’t you think?” she asked turning to Capt. John.   
  


  


  
  
“Who eye candy? Oh he’s exactly like Professor Tweed, except younger.”   
  


  


  
  
“Just like you’re the Chosen One, except you aren’t the only one anymore, are you?” Ianto asked softly.   
  


  


  
  
“You really do know everything, don’t you, archive boy?” Buffy asked, a trace of bitterness evident in her voice.   
  


  


  
  
“You have no idea,” Ianto muttered, blushing slightly at her tone.   
  


  


  
  
Buffy looked up, chagrined, stole a glance at Jack, waiting for his response, when a sound came from the entrance that had them all turning their heads.   
  


  



	3. Faith, Owen, and Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive:

 Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.   
I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[ **buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/)   for her mad skillz as a beta!  You rock!

Buffy jumped up and ran for the door, “Yeah, Faith, I’m here. Is everything okay? Is Satsu?” her voice trailed off, obviously worried for the young Asian slayer.   


  
  
  
“Yeah, your girl’s five by five, standing guard at the entrance. But look what I found on our way over,” she smiled, dragging Gwen and Owen behind her.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Seeing his team members being hauled bodily by a short brunette caused Jack to jump up himself and start to reach for his weapon.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Capt. John/Spike stood up then and said, “It’s alright Jack, she’s a friendly, besides, they don’t take to kindly to guns so much.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy whipped around at Capt. John’s words, settling into a fighting stance in front of Jack, who held his hands up in supplication before slowly reholstering his pistol.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Look, why don’t we all calm down. Okay? Can you tell your friend to let my friends go? You know unless that’s her sort of thing,” he said with a smirk.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes before turning back to Faith,, “Faith, they’re okay, can you let them go? And maybe all of you come up here and let’s finish talking this out.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“You got it B,” Faith answered, letting Gwen and Owen go before bounding up the stairs in front of them.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So, who’s Captain America and suitboy? Wait, Spike? Spike’s alive? I knew it was him!"   
  
  


  


  
  
  
She walked over to Capt. John/Spike and stuck her hand out, he grabbed it and the others watched as they launched into some sort of complicated handshake. “Thought you were dead, wait, you’re warm,” Faith said suspiciously.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“He’s human now, or close to it, either way, he’s not a vamp, not anymore.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith whipped around to look at her, the name clear in her eyes but unspoken from her lips. Buffy nodded quickly in response before she whispered quietly, “Yeah, he’s human too, at least according to Spike, who goes by Capt. John now and apparently he’s bad again.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
The two shared a quiet moment both thinking about Angel, before Faith looked back at Spike, a big grin on her face, “So soulboy got to be real and now he’s a Captain. Alright. But now you’re the bad one again?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Capt. John shrugged nonchalantly before smiling back and stepping forward to hug her.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Oi! What’s with all the happy hugging crap? She nearly pulled my arm out of its socket. Shouldn’t we put her in a cell or something? And why for fuck’s sake isn’t he in a cell?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith turned on Owen with a nasty grin on her face, “I’d like to see you try, doc in a box.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Owen took a step forward when Jack said firmly, “Owen, believe it or not, she seems to be one of the good guys. Let it go. As for John, he may yet find himself in a cell. Now, if we could all come back to the table and would someone please tell me what a bunch of what do you call it?” he looked at Ianto pleading in his eyes.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Vampire Slayers, sir.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Right, vampire slayers are doing in my town?” he continued as if he had never stopped.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“I’d be more concerned about why the two lead vampire slayers are in town if I were you,” Capt. John piped up with a smirk.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“When I want your opinion, I’ll tell you,” Jack snapped.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
But he had to agree, John had a point. So, Jack turned to Buffy, “Talk to me. Why are the two lead vampire slayers in my town?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Well, I’ve been living here for the past few months,” Faith answered.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack whipped his head around to look at her, “Oh really? And who are you again?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Take a chill Captain America, I’m Faith.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“And you’re the second in command?” Jack asked.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy and Faith exchanged a look before Buffy nodded slowly, “That’s right.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
The look did not go unnoticed by Jack, who looked at John questioningly. John shrugged, “Look, mate, they have a history together, kind of like we do.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned, “Oh really.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John rolled his eyes, “Yeah, except for the sex part.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack smiled, “Too bad.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy turned to glare at Spike, “You had sex with him?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“What, like you haven’t shagged anyone since I left?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy blushed and turned away and it was Faith’s turn to glare at John, “Hey, you know B, would you leave her sex life out of this?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John smiled, “Oh, so you have, someone new, who is he?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith stood up and stepped in front of John, “Look, band boy, I told you to leave her sex life out of this, alright?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Just having a bit of fun,” John said, throwing his hands up before shaking his head.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“It’s not you is it?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith laughed, “As if, sorry, you know me, I’m all about driving stick.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy placed her hands on the table, “Look can we just get back to the task at hand and leave ALL of our sex lives out of this?” she glared pointedly at Jack, Faith, and John.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Fine by me, B,” Faith said and sat back down.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy sat down beside her, glaring at John and Jack again until John held up his hands, “Alright, luv, I was just having a bit of fun, we’ll get down to business now. Maybe later we can talk some more?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Yeah,” Buffy whispered, “we can talk more later.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack looked at the two of them before sighing and glancing over at Ianto who smiled faintly.  He turned back to Buffy and Faith, “Okay, so why are you two here?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy looked over at Faith, indicating that the younger slayer should start with her side of the story.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
“I called Buffy here,” Faith said.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack looked at her, waiting for her to continue.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
“I saw you,” she said.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Me? You saw me?” Jack asked.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Both of you actually. I saw you falling from a building, watched you land broken over a bench. And then Spike – I mean John here, came out of the building, sat down next to you and talked. Thought I should call B and let her know that maybe Spike was back from the dead and up to his old tricks. Must have been right.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“But being a Slayer, why didn’t you just take him out yourself? Why did you call her?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith smiled, “You don’t know Buffy. I learned a long time ago not to go after her lovers without letting her know first.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy hid a smile and felt the blush creep up into her face as she looked down into her lap at her hands, studying them as if her life depended on it.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack leaned back smirking in his chair and said quietly, “I knew it! I knew there was someone.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
He looked at John, “You’d get this look in your eyes, like there was someplace else you wanted to be, someone else you wanted to be with. I asked you about it a couple of times, and you’d just get this sort of wistful grin and say it was a lifetime ago. You said something once and I’ve only just now put it together. Remember?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John nodded slowly, knowing exactly what Jack was talking about.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“We were in bed, and in the heat of the moment you said, ‘Slayer’. Silly me I thought you were talking about me at the time, but it was her.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy looked over at John, who shrugged, “What can I say, luv? That I haven’t already said to you before.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
He turned back to Jack then and said, “Thanks for the trip down memory lane, Dr. Phil, can we get back on track now?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“You boys done?” Faith asked.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
At their nods, she continued. “So, I called B up, said there was something in Cardiff I thought she needed to see. It took her a while, but here she is, and here you are. My job’s done.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith leaned back in the chair looking pleased with herself.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack looked at the two of them, Buffy and Faith, noted the obvious tension between them, “Why were you living in Cardiff?” he asked Faith, steepling his fingers under his chin.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith quickly shot a glance to Buffy, who nodded almost imperceptibly, “We, uh, had a bit of a falling out.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack looked like he was going to speak when John interrupted him before he could even start, “Don’t go there mate, history, remember? Let them work this out on their own first.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted, “Not so much of a falling out that I’m not going to call her when Vamp boy looks like he’s up to his old tricks.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Excuse me, not a vampire anymore, remember?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Whatever, soulboy, realboy, still up to your old tricks, far as I can tell.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“I’m not evil,” at Buffy’s scowl he revised and said, “Well, not anymore. Not like before.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack glared at him, “Really? So you trying to kill me and my team, using my brother as bait, that was what, just a bit of fun?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John just returned the glare but said nothing.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So what took you so long to get here?” Jack finally turned to Buffy.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Well, like Giles Jr. said over there, I’ve got a lot on my plate,” she whispered quietly.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
 Faith spoke up again, “Besides, I told her I hadn’t seen Spike since that night, nor had I seen you, so there was no rush.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack steepled his fingers under his chin again and looked at the two young girls, wondering how they were going to handle this. Vampires were so not Torchwood’s concern and it was obvious these two had a handle on it, but Captain John was something else entirely. He tied the two together. These girls knew more about his history than Jack did and Jack had been with him for a very long time. He looked up as Buffy spoke.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So are we done here?” she asked, “Because if we are, there is a nest of vamps in Cardiff that I figure we can take care of before I leave town.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Not so fast young lady. I know you’re in a big rush to get out of here, but maybe we can help each other out,” Jack said.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy scowled at him, “You know anything about vampires?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack glanced at Ianto who spoke up, “They’re incredibly fast, supernaturally strong, and can be killed by a stake through the heart, decapitation, fire, and sunlight.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Right, but have you ever fought one? For real?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack spoke up, “No, I haven’t, doesn’t mean I can’t help.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“I have,” Ianto said quietly.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy and Jack turned to Ianto in shock, “There was a vampire at Canary Wharf, drawn by the carnage. I saw him, heard rumors about him afterwards. I’ve been scanning the notes in these files while you all have been talking, I think it was Angelus.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith leaned forward, “Wait, you’ve fought Angelus and survived?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto laughed mirthlessly, “Let’s just say, I was the least of his worries.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy looked hard at him, “What was Canary Wharf?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Pain filled Ianto’s eyes, “It was the battle with the Cybermen for Torchwood One. Hundreds of people died that day.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy smiled a sad smile, “Sounds right up Angelus’ alley. When was this?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto thought for a moment, “About three years ago.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other, “That’s about right,” Buffy said.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith spoke up, “Angelus came back about three years ago, blotted out the sun in LA. Why he would have left LA when it was an all you can eat buffet itself, I don’t know.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John spoke up, “I do. Carnage like Canary Wharf? Exactly Angelus’ style. He would have loved that whole scene.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So you fought him and survived?” Buffy asked quietly.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it a fight, more of a I threatened him with a pretty nasty wooden stake and he decided I was too much trouble, besides I had Lisa with me at the time and he wanted nothing to do with her.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Lisa?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack glanced quickly at Ianto before speaking up, “Long story.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto looked back down at his papers, grateful for Jack stepping in and shutting the conversation about Lisa down, he just didn’t feel like dredging up that pain for these strangers. But as he looked back up at Buffy, he knew that somehow this whole thing was painful for her too. He could see it in her eyes.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Immediately Jack was all business, “Faith, why don’t you go with Owen, Tosh, and Gwen, and bring down the girl from upstairs, Satsu, was her name? You five see if you can pin down this vampire nest and maybe you can give my people a quick class on how to slay a vamp. Ianto, looks like you and Miss Summers need to discuss Angelus a little bit, use my office. John, you’re with me, looks like we have some history to discuss.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy stood up and said quietly, “I’d like a moment with Faith and then a moment with Spike – I mean John, before you send us all on our assignments, boss man.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Fine, Ianto, show them to my office.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto nodded and motioned for Buffy and Faith to follow him.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
The two slayers followed him up to Jack’s office and they turned expectantly toward him.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Would you like tea or coffee?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith laughed and Buffy rolled her eyes, “What is it with you British guys and tea? Thanks, I’ll take tea, with milk and lots of sugar.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“I’ll just take some black coffee Jeeves,” Faith said dryly.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Blushing, Ianto smiled and said, “Make yourselves at home, I’ll be right back.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith and Buffy looked at each other, “So.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So,” Faith repeated. “Thanks for coming, I mean, sorry I was late about notifying you and all, but thanks for coming.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“You’re welcome. Thanks for letting me know,” Buffy replied.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
The silence hung around them, thick with tension, unresolved issues. It was so thick Ianto almost choked on it when he brought their drinks back.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
“If there’s anything you need, just let me know.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
And he turned and walked out the door, leaving them alone.   
  
  


  



	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series. I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from Ghost. And one line borrowed from The Wedding Date. May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

Thanks to buttonthetop for being such a wonderful beta, and writing such wonderful fic herself!

Jack looked up at his office and then turned back to John, “You said they have a history similar to ours, okay leaving them up there alone?”

John glanced up at the two slayers, feeling the awkward silence through the glass walls, and turned back to Jack, “Those two? Yeah, we’ll know if things go wonky.”

“Wonky?” Jack repeated, with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, those two birds rubbing off on me again.”

“So, tell me why I shouldn’t handcuff you and throw you in a cell?”

“Because even if she’s not happy with me right now, that girl up there will kick your ass and then some.”

Jack looked back up at the room, just in time to see Buffy speak.

“How’s Giles?”

“The G-man? He’s fine. He misses you, all of you,” Faith said softly, trailing her finger along the back of a chair.

Buffy took a sip of her tea, the taste bringing back memories of drinking tea with Giles, “I miss him too.”

She set her cup down and turned to face Faith, “Thank you, for what you did in there, you know, shutting the conversation down,” she laughed lightly.

“No problem, B. Look, we may not see eye to eye all the time,” she paused at Buffy’s smirk.

“Okay, most of the time, and we may have had our issues in the past, but things have changed and I just want you to know, I’ve always got your back.”

Buffy felt warmth spread through her, “Thanks. I don’t approve of what you and Giles did, going after another slayer like that, but I understand. I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t, considering I went after you to save Angel.”

“No worries, B. We’re five by five.”

“Thanks, but I meant what I said. When I’m wrong, I say I’m wrong. I’d like you and Giles to come back, if you want to that is. If you don’t, maybe we could just rejoin forces again, and keep in touch more often.”

“Fine by me. I’ll talk to the G-man when we’re done here. You should come with, I know he’ll want to see you.”

Buffy smiled weakly, took a sip of her tea and nodded, “Okay.”

Faith smiled slyly, “So, you and Satsu?”

Buffy blushed, “Yeah, it just kind of snuck up on me. I mean, I don’t think I’m in love with her, but I do care about her.”

“She know that?”

“Yeah, we talked after the first time, it was kind of awkward what with the audience we ended up having,” Buffy chuckled at the memory.

“Audience?” Faith asked, interested.

“Long story, but by the end of the night, everyone knew, because it seemed like everyone had traipsed through my bedroom.”

“Oh man, that sucks.”

“Yeah, it kinda did.”

The two women went silent. Faith looked out and saw Jack and John watching them and she turned back to Buffy, “So what are we going to do about this?”

Buffy followed her gaze and looked down at Jack and John, “I don’t know. I seriously don’t know. I mean, I’m not afraid they’re going to spill the beans or anything. There are enough ‘secret’ government agencies that seem to know about us as it is, most are willing to keep our secrets if we keep theirs.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but aliens, not exactly my territory,” Faith said turning back to Buffy.

Buffy grinned and shook her head, “Not mine either. But maybe they can help us get rid of this vamp nest, and maybe we can fill them in a little bit on Spike’s history. Looks like they could stand to hear some good things about him.”

Faith laughed again, “You always did have a soft spot for peroxide boy.”

Buffy giggled with her, “Guess I kinda did. I was right though, he ended up saving the world.”

“That he did, twice from what I hear,” Faith said.

And suddenly the conversation turned somber, “So you think Angel’s really human?”

Buffy frowned, sadness filling her face, “I don’t know. I just heard that it’s pretty much like hell on Earth right now in LA, something to do with them taking out some of the big wigs over at Wolfram and Hart. They lost a lot of people, including Fred and Wesley. I don’t know what happened to Gunn. Cordelia died a few weeks before it went down. Now Spike’s human, some sort of a time agent and he’s saying he suspects Angel’s human too, or at least that’s what he’s heard.”

Faith frowned with her, “Why didn’t he contact us? Or at least you?”

Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes, “When we took Dana from him, we pretty much told him he was on the wrong side. That was the last contact we had with him. Andrew told him on my orders that we didn’t trust him anymore.”

Faith sighed, “But that was ages ago! So much has changed since then.”

“Yeah, quite a bit apparently. Who knows, maybe they could help us find Angel.”

“Worth a try,” Faith said.

Buffy shrugged, “We’ll see.”

She looked down at Jack and nodded and she watched as John bounded up the stairs. He entered the room and looked at the two, “So everyone kiss and make up?”

“Very funny, Spike,” Buffy said dryly.

“It’s John now,” he replied softly.

“Right.”

“Look, whatever your name is now, what do you know about Angel?” Faith demanded.

“I already told you what I know. After what happened in LA when we took out the Circle of the Black Thorn, the senior partners came after us pretty hard. Wesley, Fred, and Gunn, all died. It was just the two of us. By the end of the battle we were all that was left and LA had been divided into different demon sections with demon lords presiding over them. Angel continued to fight the good fight, and I set myself up undercover as kind of liason. Sometime during that time, I stepped through a portal and found myself in the future. But not before I found out Angel was human. He was surrounded by some pretty heavy magicks though, gave him the strength and the healing ability of a vampire. Don’t know much other than that.”

He looked out the office and saw Jack and Ianto deep in conversation. Buffy and Faith followed his gaze and watched as the older man said something to make the younger man laugh. Then he reached up and just lightly grazed the back of his hand over the younger man’s cheek. The tender look that passed between them was enough to make the three old friends in the office upstairs turn away from such a private moment.

“Yeah, well, we probably ought to get back down there and send eye candy up before Jack starts shagging him right there in front of us.”

“Ewwww!” Buffy grimaced.

“My thoughts exactly, coming?” John asked, indicating Faith.

“Right behind you, band boy,” she grinned at Buffy.

“What is it with you two and the band boy?” John asked indignantly.

Buffy and Faith looked at him and started laughing, “Have you looked at yourself lately?”  
Faith sputtered.

“She’s right, you look like you just stepped out of a parade,” Buffy giggled.

“Great, knew I should have kept the duster,” John muttered, leading Faith out of the office, leaving Buffy alone.

She watched Faith walk over to Owen, Gwen, and Tosh, and John walk back over to Jack, who strong-armed him in the direction of the autopsy room. She turned as she heard the office door open and she smiled at Ianto as he walked inside.

He smiled back, “So, tea alright Miss Summers?”

Buffy nodded, “Please call me Buffy.”

“Okay, Buffy.”

Ianto walked over to Jack’s couch and sat down, and looked up at her, almost expectantly. Buffy stared back, not sure what he wanted her to say. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed, simply staring back at him.

“So I suppose Captain America wants me to tell you about Angel.”

Ianto flushed at the nickname for Jack, “Well, Angelus really.”

“He’s Angel now, and if what Spike – I mean John said is true, he’ll never be Angelus again.”  
Ianto was silent for a moment of two, “So tell me how Angelus could have been at Canary Wharf.”

Buffy looked at him, recognized the pained look in his eyes, “You lost someone there didn’t you?”

He looked down at his hands and then met her eyes again, “I lost everyone there.”

So Buffy sat down next to him on the couch, and gave him the Cliff Notes version of Cordelia, the beast, the sun being blotted out, and how Angelus knew the beast.

“They brought in a shaman, took out his soul, and he escaped,” she rolled her eyes, “well, Cordelia set him free. He must have come here during that time.”

“So what happened then?”

“Faith doped him, almost died in the process, but it slowed him down enough for a friend to restore his soul.”

She looked out at John and then back at Ianto, “And now I guess, he’s human.”

“You were in love with him,” Ianto said softly.

Startled, Buffy blushed and then replied softly, “Yes, I was. He was my first – my first love, my first everything. There will always be a part of me that will love him and who knows, maybe sometime in the future, but not now.”

She looked back out the window at Jack and John, and her eyes drifted toward the door of the Hub, wondering what was taking Satsu so long to come down.

“You loved him too.”

She laughed, “Spike?”

Ianto nodded.

“Yeah, I guess in a way I did, a dirty, sex in all the wrong places at all the wrong times, kind of way, but in the end, yeah, I did.”

“What was he like?”

“Well, he wasn’t into guys, that’s for sure. That is totally new,” she giggled.  
Ianto laughed as well, he liked the blonde slayer, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but she reminded him a lot of Jack.

“Spike and I started out as enemies, and ended up as friends, lovers. He went and got his soul back for me, and then he saved the world. Twice. Died once in the process. How can you not love someone like that?” she shrugged helplessly.

She stood up and started to pace, “But things are different now, very different, and now,” her voice trailed off.


	5. Lover's Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series. I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from Ghost. And one line borrowed from The Wedding Date. May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

Thanks to **buttononthetop** for her AWESOME beta skills!

They both looked up as the Hub door opened and Satsu came through. Buffy took a step closer to the glass and smiled down at the young Asian slayer, who waved up at her before walking over to join Faith.

Ianto stood up and joined Buffy at the glass, watching the young Asian slayer move across the room. He glanced at Buffy, saw the sparkle in her eyes, the slight flush to her cheeks and knew, because that’s how Jack looked when Ianto came into the room.

Buffy watched Satsu for a few moments before turning back to Ianto, “So, you want to know about the weapon too?”

He grinned and sat back down as she told him the history of the Scythe.

John looked up from where he was talking with Jack, he could see Buffy turning the Scythe over in her hands and Ianto nodding as she spoke. Jack followed his gaze, “What?”

“Looks like eye candy must have done something right,” John said softly.

“What do you mean?” Jack demanded.

“Well, the slayer’s not going to let just anyone hold that weapon,” he said softly as the two men watched her place the Scythe into Ianto’s waiting hands.

John turned to Jack, “See, that weapon’s part of her, has her essence in it. He must have done something to make her trust him, or he wouldn’t be holdin’ it.”

The two men turned back to look up at the two younger people in Jack’s office.

“I don’t feel anything,” Ianto said softly.

Buffy smiled, “I didn’t think you would, you aren’t a slayer.”

“What’s it do?”

Buffy raised an eyebrow, “Besides the obvious?”

Blushing Ianto replied, “Yes, besides the obvious.”

“It has the essence of the Slayer in it. A group of women got together a really long time ago and decided that one day the Slayer would need a weapon, something to use to defeat the evil inside her, so they crafted this. And I used it to defeat the First and the evil inside.”

“The evil inside?” Ianto asked.

Buffy started pacing again, “Yeah, see the scythe was created in response to the creation of the Slayer. A bunch of men got together and decided the demons needed to be fought, so they captured one, drained its essence. This was a true demon, not the shadowy visages we have now, but a true demon. Then they took a girl and chained her up in a room with the essence and let it invade her. They raped her with the essence of a demon and the first Slayer was born.”

“Against her will?” he asked incredulously.

Buffy’s eyes glittered angrily, “Yeah, against her will. They gave her demon-like strength and reflexes and the urge to hunt and kill. Then they trained her to use it against evil.”

Ianto shook his head in disgust, “That’s – that’s repugnant.”

She turned on him then, “They were the ones that decided it would be a girl, they were the ones that decided there would be only one - that the power would pass through death. Those men,” she said bitterly, “decided the fates of all of us.”

“Well, last year, I, no, WE took the power back. It was my idea - use the scythe to give the power to every girl that had the potential. My best friend cast the spell and I was no longer alone in this world. Now I’m surrounded by an army.”

Ianto was quiet, sensing that she wasn’t quite finished with her story.

“Too bad there’s still men out there that want to control that power and keep it all to themselves,” she said softly.

“Jack, Jack’s not like that,” Ianto said softly, standing up and walking up behind her, where she stood looking out the glass down at Jack and John.

She turned and looked at him again, “Now it’s my turn.”

“Your turn?”

“My turn to be all insightful. You’re in love with him.”

It was a statement, not a question, and as Ianto looked away from her she saw the blush creep up into his cheeks.

Buffy looked back down at Jack who was staring up at them, his blue eyes intense, she looked at Ianto again, “And judging by how protective he is of you, I’d say the feeling is mutual.”

Ianto smiled at her slightly, before turning and walking back to the sofa and sitting down.

Buffy chuckled, “Oh come on, you can’t see it? The way he stood a little bit in front of you back there in the alley? The way he made sure he was always between you and band boy down there? The warning look he gave me before he let us come into this room alone? And the way he’s been paying more attention to what’s happening between us then John, well that alone speaks volumes to me. You don’t ignore a threat like John unless you’re worried about a bigger threat.”

“And why would you be a threat to me?” Ianto asked softly.

“That’s just it, I’m not, but he worries about you, he worries about you being with someone that *could* be a threat especially when he’s not up here to protect you.”

“But we risk our lives all the time,” Ianto protested softly.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not difficult or damn near impossible for him to let you,” she said softly, gazing down at Satsu.

And suddenly it made sense to Ianto. Jack’s moods when they came back after a particularly rough night chasing Weevils or aliens, how Jack would distance himself sometimes after Ianto was injured, or be overly attentive. Ianto saw it in her eyes when she looked at the young Asian slayer. He stood up again and started pacing, his thoughts racing. He looked at Buffy, looked down at Satsu, glanced over to see Jack staring up at them, concern on his face. And it all clicked into place. Buffy was a leader in love with one of her team. Could Jack be in love with him? Ianto turned to Buffy, ran his fingers through his hair, “You’re in love with her.”

“What?”

“You’re in love with Satsu.”

Buffy laughed almost derisively but it caught in her throat and she strangled the sound off, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I can’t believe I never saw it. Never knew.”

“Huh?”

He started pacing again before turning to her with his hands on his hips, “You love her, but you’re afraid to show it, afraid to tell her, because telling her makes it real. Makes you think that if something were to happen to you or to her it’ll hurt more.”

Buffy swallowed convulsively and turned away from him, feeling the hot rush of tears behind her eyes, refusing to let them fall. “It’s not like that,” she whispered.

Ianto came up behind her, “It’s exactly like that.”

Buffy stared hard out the window, looking down at Satsu and she knew everything Ianto was saying was true and suddenly she was seeing it from Satsu’s point of view.

Ianto watched the young woman beside him, struggling to hold back tears and he couldn’t help but reach out and place his hand on her shoulder. “Not knowing makes it worse, trust me.”

He dropped his hand and walked back over to the desk where he had laid the files down. He picked them up and stood there for a few minutes until she turned around without a hint of tears on her face or pain in her eyes.

“So, is that everything?” she asked.

Ianto glanced down at his files, under the pretense of checking, but he had to fight the urge to press her further, the similarities between her and Jack were almost choking him. He looked up again, “Yes, we’ve got a pretty extensive file on Angelus, the only thing missing is why he lost his soul in the first place?”

“You know about the curse?” she asked quietly.

Ianto nodded, “Yes, he killed a favorite Gypsy daughter and they cursed him with a soul that one moment of happiness could take away. He was Angel for over 100 years and then he went and lost his soul in Sunnydale and tried to bring hell on Earth by raising the demon Acathala.”

“Sounds about right.”

“So, he got his moment of happiness?” Ianto pressed.

“Yeah, he did,” Buffy said quietly, turning to stare out the window again at Jack and John.

Ianto took a deep breath and let it out as the realization sunk in, “I’m sorry. I – I didn’t realize – “

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago,” Buffy turned and smiled at him through a sheen of tears.

He offered a weak smile in return.

“Well, I think that about covers it. We should probably get back with the others and see if they’ve found that vamp nest of yours. And I need to make sure Jack doesn’t kill John.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I thought there might be a bit of history there,” she laughed, “He does often inspire homicidal urges.”

“That he does,” Ianto answered, leading her out of Jack’s office and down the stairs, his thoughts swirling about in his head.


	6. Initiative

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive:

 Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.   
I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman.  If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[ **buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/)   for being such an awesome beta!!!!  *hugs*

Buffy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking over at Satsu. Ianto leaned in close and whispered into her ear, “Go over to her, just say hello. Won’t take but a minute. They’ll wait.”   


  
  
  
She blushed but followed his advice. Walking pointedly over to where Satsu was chattering on with Tosh in Japanese, Buffy quietly stopped just behind the taller girl. Satsu stopped talking long enough to turn around and smile brightly at Buffy. Buffy smiled back, leaned forward, whispered something in the younger woman’s ear, kissed her on the cheek, handed her the Scythe, and then turned away to walk back to where Jack, Ianto, and John were standing.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Satsu paused in her conversation to turn and watch the older Slayer making her way back across the room. Ianto could see her flushed cheeks from where he was standing, and turning his attention to Buffy could see hers flushed as well. He smiled at her as she walked back. Buffy walked right over to Ianto, grabbed his hand and squeezed, “You were right.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto winked and Buffy let go of his hand to walk over to where John was standing, handcuffed to the railing.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack quirked an eyebrow at Ianto and he smiled, “Nothing, sir. Just one lover greeting another.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
The two men walked over to Buffy and John and Buffy turned to glare at Jack, “Why the handcuffs?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack returned her glare, “Look, I don’t care who you think he is. To me, he’s a killer, you got that? So here, he stays in handcuffs.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So, I’ve got good news and bad news kids, which do you want first?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy turned to see Faith walking over, “The good news.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“We found the vamp nest, and it’s actually not too far from here.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“And the bad?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“We’ve still got about 3 hours before dawn.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So we wait. We’re good at that,” Buffy said quietly.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack looked at her incredulously, “We wait? You know the location and we’re going to wait? Why?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, “Because the vamps won’t be there until dawn? See right now, they’re out feeding, so they won’t be back to their nest until the sun is about to come up.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So we hit them at dawn,” Jack replied.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“No, we, as in me, Faith, and Satsu, hit them at dawn, you drive.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack laughed, “I think we can handle helping you stake a few vamps.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy walked closer to him, “Look, I don’t tell you how to handle your alien thing, you don’t tell me how to handle vamps. And since archive boy is the only one with any field experience against a vamp and I *really* don’t think you’re going to let him get his Ripper on, we do the slaying and *you* do the driving. Understand?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Now Jack was starting to get angry. It was one thing to have John back defying his order to stay away, and quite another to have this little blonde girl telling him what to do, in his own office, in front of his team for fuck’s sake! Ianto could see the anger flaring in Jack’s eyes and stepped in between his lover and the Slayer. The last thing they needed was a big old fight with Jack probably ending up dead and resurrecting before their eyes.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
“What can we do to help in the meantime?” he asked, smiling, trying to deflate the tension in the air.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“You got any spare wood around here we can use to break up into stakes?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“I believe we do, down in the archives. Sir?” he turned a questioning eye to Jack.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack bit back the anger flowing through him and gave Ianto a curt nod, and watched the infuriating blonde girl follow him out to the archives. He turned his attention back to the room when Faith walked over and patted him on the chest, “Don’t worry Captain America, she bosses everyone around. You’ll get used to it.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Satsu and Tosh giggled from across the room but immediately went back to the CCTV when Jack glared at them.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Besides, I’m sure her girl and I can talk her into letting you do more than just drive. She’s had to shoulder a lot, lost too many people she feels responsible for. It’s a hard gig being a leader, you should know.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack looked down at the young brunette and felt the anger inside fizzle out. She was right. He did know. “Faith,” he called out.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“What did she mean by ‘letting his Ripper out’?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith laughed, “Giles, our Watcher? He’s about as buttoned up as archive boy, but when he was younger, he could have given me a run for my money in terms of a wild streak, went by the name of Ripper.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack turned back to John, “So, seems to me you have a bit of explaining to do.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John looked at him and smiled, “Who me?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and uncuffed him from the railing, “My office, now.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack followed John closely up the stairs to his office and then handcuffed him to the chair.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
“What’s this for?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, “Oh I don’t know, so you don’t kill us all?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Look, whatever is between us, I’m not going to do anything with her here.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack laughed, “So you loved her that much did you?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John turned away from Jack, looked down to where Faith and Satsu were standing with Tosh looking at CCTV footage of the vamp nest.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
“I was a bloody vampire for over 100 years until I met her, then she got in my bloody brain until I just couldn’t think. I risked my undead life for her, more times than I can count. Then I went and got my soul back for her and the guilt damn near drove me crazy, and then I sacrificed myself to save the world for her. So you really think I’m going to sully all that by killing you lot under her nose? Not bloody likely!”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack laughed derisively, “You really expect me to believe that some girl you knew hundreds of years before our time together, still has influence over you? You really expect me to believe that?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John shrugged, “Yeah, I do mate. You have no idea. The things I did,” he laughed harshly, “the things I did as Spike make things I do now pale in comparison.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
He turned to look Jack in the eyes, “But that girl, that girl, even when I was a monster, she treated me like a man. And not just her, but her mum, what a great lady she was, and the little niblet too. They trusted me, *she* trusted me with them, at a time when she wasn’t trusting anyone with them. You have no idea how many times I tried to kill her and despite all that she ends up trusting me, treating me like a man, like a champion. So yeah, I’m going to behave, at least while she’s around, because I owe her that much and she fucking deserves it.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“You still love her,” Jack stated.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Yeah, well, you would too if you knew her like I did.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“But then why, why did you come after me and my team?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John laughed again, “I still love her, but the man I was when we were together is long gone, and she wouldn’t have me now. But you, well, come on, you are you.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Jack smiled, “Yeah, I am.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So, trust me, mate?” John asked with a smirk.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Not a bit,” Jack grinned back as he went to undo the handcuffs. “But I suspect what you say is true, and I’ve seen her fight, so I know if you get out of hand, I’ll have her to back me up.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
John laughed and the two of them left Jack’s office to stand on the walkway above the Hub.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
***************   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith watched from across the Hub, her hand squeezing tight on the stake in the back of her pants. Satsu leaned over, “He loved her too much to do anything now.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith looked at her and Satsu shrugged.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
“I listen, a lot.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Faith smiled and the two of them turned back to Owen, Tosh, and Gwen and the blueprints of the building housing the vamp nest. Faith looked back at Jack and John one more time, thinking that he may love Buffy, but she still didn’t trust him, not one bit.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
****************   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy was quiet as she and Ianto walked down into the cell area where he said there were some old wooden crates that could be broken up into stakes. Ianto glanced over at her every now and then, keeping silent himself, lost in his own thoughts.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Here they are,” he said, indicating a pile of wooden crates stuffed in the corner near Janet’s cell.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy glanced warily at Janet’s cell before moving over to the crates. “So, is that one of your resident aliens?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto glanced toward Janet and smiled, “Yes, that’s a Weevil.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy grabbed a crate and stomped on it creating several useful pieces of wood and Ianto just stepped back.    
  
  


  


  
  
  
“So do you trust him?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
She looked up at him, “You mean John?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto nodded, grabbing his own crate and stomping on it, getting a sort of perverse pleasure out of smashing something.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy laughed, “Way to get your rage on, archive boy.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Then she stopped and looked at him, “I trust the man that was, Spike. And according to Giles and Faith, I have an unwavering belief in the good in people. So, do I trust him? Let’s say I trust him to have my back in this, beyond that, I honestly don’t know.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Fair enough,” Ianto replied.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
He watched her quietly as she smashed another crate and then turned to look at him, “What?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“You don’t trust a lot of people do you?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy shrugged, “Can’t afford to, too many people want me dead. Why?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Just things I’ve noticed. You never turn your back on anyone except John and the other two slayers. You always seem to be watching everything, and even though you gave up the Scythe, you’re still armed. I mean, you haven’t even turned your back on me and I’m probably the most harmless of all.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about that. Willow was the quietest of all of us and even she almost ended the world. So being ‘quiet’ doesn’t mean you aren’t dangerous.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto smiled, “So, even I’m a threat to you?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
She turned on him then, “Everyone is a threat to me. Why? Are you saying you want to give it a go?” she asked incredulously.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto thought for a moment, actually thought about fighting her. Watched her slip into a fighting stance, glanced quickly behind him at the CCTV camera and then shook his head, “No, that would just have everyone running down here getting all upset and in our faces. Although, if we weren’t being watched, I just might like to how did you say it ‘get my Ripper on’ and see how I do, yeah?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Buffy laughed then, relaxing, “Well, maybe before we leave, you and I can spar, and you can work some frustrations out. That be okay?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
Ianto nodded, “I’d like that.”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
She turned back to the pile of wood, “I think we have enough. Help me carry them all up?”   
  
  


  


  
  
  
“Yep,” and he bent down and started loading his arms with stakes.   
  
  


  



	7. The Ianto In Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series. I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from Ghost. And one line borrowed from The Wedding Date. May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

Thanks to **buttononthetop** for being such an awesome beta!

Faith turned and saw Ianto and Buffy entering the room with their arms full of stakes. She walked over to them smiling.

“Alright, now we’re cooking with gas! So what’s the plan B?”

Buffy put her stakes down on the floor next to Ianto’s pile and looked back up at  
Faith, “You tell me.”

“What?”

“You tell me. You and Satsu have been studying those blueprints with Owen, Tosh, and Gwen, you are more equipped then me right now to figure out the best way in and out, so tell me your plan, we’ll see if it will work.”

Faith smiled, “You got it B, come over and take a look.”

Buffy walked over to where Satsu and Tosh stood looking at the blueprints on the monitor. Tosh stepped away so the three Slayers could talk.

“There’s one entrance here, another here, and two more over there. From their CCTV footage, it looks like most of the vamps nest here, with one or two more in this room up the stairs. Like shooting fish in a barrel,” Faith smiled.

Buffy smiled back, “Let’s hope so. So what do you think?”

“I figure the three of us and John, seeing as how he used to be Spike, should go in and take out the vamps. Four of them should cover the entrances and be there as backup.”

“I agree, which four?” Buffy asked, shooting a glance over to where Ianto stood with Jack and John.

Faith looked around, noticing that everyone was out of earshot, “I think dead boy should stay behind. He’s fragile, those vamps will snap him like a twig and that will be that. But, B, I think you’re going to have to talk Captain America into letting his boy go into the field.”

Buffy followed her gaze again and watched as Jack and Ianto talked softly, a smile coming quickly to Jack’s face.

“I think I can handle it, he should probably be back up to you or me.”

“Agreed, probably you,” Faith said.

Buffy looked at her questioningly.

The younger Slayer shrugged, “No worries, you’ve been doing this a bit longer and you do have this nasty habit of surviving and making sure those around you survive as well.”

“Alright, I’ll go talk to Captain Am-Jack. You guys start loading up.”

Buffy walked back across the Hub to where Jack and Ianto were standing, “We’ve got a plan, but you and I need to talk,” she said pointedly, looking at Jack, eyes flicking quickly over to Ianto.

“My office, right up the stairs, little lady.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and trudged back up the stairs again. Jack walked in behind her and shut the door.

“The answer to your question is no. No way is he going.”

Buffy spun around, “You haven’t even heard the question yet, or the plan!”

He crossed his arms and tried to stare her down, “NO!”

Buffy sighed, “Look, I know dead boy has more field experience and the vamps would have absolutely no interest in sucking his blood, but he’s fragile. Guns won’t have much effect on them, so this is pretty much going to be a hand to hand combat thing, and let’s face it, he’ll break. And then not all the king’s men or his horses will be able to put Humpty Dumpty back together again.”

Jack was silent as he thought about what she said. He hated to admit that she had a point.

“What’s the plan?”

“Faith, Satsu, John, and I will go in and we’ll stake anything that isn’t breathing. You, Gwen, Tosh, and Ianto will cover the entrances and our backs. Make sure nothing sneaks up on us and make sure nothing escapes.”

He stared at her, shaking his head.

“Look, it’s the same plan I used to save the world one time, and that worked. He’s a good man, he’s been in the field before right?”

Jack grimaced and nodded his head.

Buffy frowned, “Didn’t go well?”

“Not his fault, cannibals. Oh and John brought a building down on us.”

“Ewww and oh no.”

“Yeah.”

“Look, if it will make you feel better, I’ll keep him with me. He can cover the entrance I go in through, it may be the main one, but like Faith said, I am the best, very little will get by me. He’ll be safe as houses. Are houses really safe?”

Jack had to chuckle.

“Yeah, sometimes they really are.”

He started pacing, looking down over the Hub. Watched Ianto lean down and say something to Satsu and the two of them start laughing.

Buffy walked over to him, stood beside him, “Look, I know it’s hard, sending someone you love into battle. I’ve been doing it for almost ten years. And yes, this conversation is longer and we should have it after and we will. But I want you to know, I never send anyone into battle I don’t think can handle themselves and if he’s got my back, I *will* have his back. I promise you, nothing will happen to him. We need him.”

Jack sighed and then turned to her, his hands on his hips, “Okay, he goes. But he stays *far* away from John.”

Buffy held her hands up in mock surrender, “No problem. You can back John up if you want.  
Although, frankly, I’d rather have you backing Satsu up.”

“Done. You protect mine, I’ll protect yours.”

She smiled at him gratefully. He checked his wristband, “We should get packed up, only 90 minutes until dawn.”

Buffy nodded and the two of them went back down the stairs.


	8. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her awesome beta skills :)

About halfway down the stairs Jack started giving orders.

“People, we’ll need to take two cars. The Slayers are going in first with John. Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, you’re with me, we’re backup. Owen, you stay here and coordinate and keep your eye on that CCTV I want to know the second those vamps start coming home.”

“Oi, why’s teaboy get to go and I ‘ave to stay behind?”

Faith answered first, “Because, dead boy, you’re fragile and the vamps would break you in half.”

She patted him on the cheek and smiled at him as she passed him to load up on stakes.

“She’s right Owen. You’re not going this time, sorry.”

Owen glared at Jack, but obeyed his orders and sat down at Tosh’s computers, familiarizing himself with the site.

Jack passed out extra earpieces to the Slayers and John.

“I don’t have to tell you, if anything happens to any of mine because of you…”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll kill me. Got it mate,” John said, rejecting the earpiece, "wrist strap, remember?

Jack nodded and then turned to face the group, “Alright, Tosh, we’ll have to use your car. Take Gwen, John, and Faith with you. Buffy, Satsu, Ianto, you’re with me in the SUV. Let’s head out.”

Things were quiet in the two vehicles on the way over to the warehouse holding the vamps. But as they got closer Jack got on the headset.

“Alright, everyone, you know your positions. The slayers and John go in first, we follow as backup. Follow your Slayer’s lead, understand?”

Once he got affirmatives from his team, he nodded to Buffy and they all started making their way to the house.

“I’ve counted 32 vamps that have entered that house,” Owen’s voice crackled in their ears.

Buffy heaved a sigh of relief, at best that meant eight for each of them, she knew, they could handle it. At worst, it meant approximately sixteen for her and Faith alone. But she knew Satsu would be in there, and she really hoped John would hold up his end of the bargain. She quickly glanced over at Satsu, who smiled tentatively back. Buffy nodded and then made her way to the side of the entrance she was assigned to. She could see Satsu at the end of the building, standing outside her own entrance, with Jack right behind her. She turned to Ianto, to give him a few last second instructions.

“Just remember, your job is to make sure no one sneaks up on me, and no one gets past you. Understand? Because if something happens to you – well it won’t, I gave Jack my word you would come back unharmed, and I take my word very seriously. So, don’t get dead.”

Ianto nodded, “Right, don’t die.”

He clutched the stake in his right hand a bit more tighter, felt the wood bite into his flesh, but he nodded to her, gave her the reassurance he knew she needed and watched as she turned back to the door.

Buffy nodded at Satsu, and then clicked her earpiece, “Okay, on three.”

“One, Two, Three.”

All four entrances were opened slowly and quietly. Faith grimaced at the effort this was costing her, but she figured it was worth it in the end. She wasn’t usually one for sneaking, but she and Buffy had agreed to this plan, especially since there were other lives at risk.

Buffy risked a look back at Ianto and he gave her a thumbs up signal. And then all hell broke loose. Ianto could hear the fighting in the other rooms, but he could only see Buffy and she was magnificent. She moved so fast that it was almost a blur but Ianto could tell that she was literally grace in motion. Buffy punched and she kicked, and she staked and it seemed to be all one fluid movement and Ianto wondered if all Slayers looked like this, but he doubted they did. There was something special about Buffy. He watched as vamp after vamp became nothing but dust until there were only two left. Swiftly, she decapitated one with the Scythe but then she was rolling with the second and it was on top of her.

Buffy grimaced up at the vamp on top of her. Her right arm was pinned beneath her body holding the Scythe and her left hand was wrapped around the throat of the vamp on top of her and it just kept pushing down. And then suddenly she was looking up into the shock just registering on Ianto’s face as he fell into a heap on top of her.

“Ooof,” she moaned as he knocked the wind out of her and then she started to laugh.

“Sorry,” he said, immediately trying to get off of her and finding no purchase on the dirt and dust underneath them.

“It’s okay, Ianto, really, it’s okay,” she grinned up at him.

“Congratulations.”

He stopped trying to get off of her and looked at her instead, “For what?”

“For staking your first vamp, and through the back no less. Not an easy feat.”

He blushed, “Thanks.”

“Am I interrupting?”

Ianto and Buffy both looked back at the entrance to see John standing there. Ianto found his feet and stood up, pulling Buffy with him.

“Oh, don’t move on my account,” John said menacingly as he advanced into the room.

Ianto stepped slightly in front of Buffy, “What do you want? Aren’t you supposed to be in the other room? Where’s Gwen?”

John laughed a bit as he thought about the petite brunette lying unconscious in the other room. It had been too easy. He let a vamp slip past him, and she was bowled over. She managed to squirt some holy water in its face and it had leapt off of her. Gwen had regained her feet, shot John a glare full of hatred and took off after the vamp. Swinging her leg out she managed to knock it off balance and drive a stake into its heart right as it landed on the floor. Then she had turned on him.

“Oi! What the bloody hell was that?”

“What?” he had asked full of innocence.

“Lettin’ one of them through! What was that about?”

John had taken several steps closer to her, “This, luv,” he whispered before bringing his pistol down on her temple. He had watched her crumple to the ground and then went in search of Buffy and Ianto.

“Gwen? Oh she’s taking a bit of a rest in the other room,” John chuckled.

“If you hurt her,” Ianto’s voice threatened angrily.

Buffy took advantage of Ianto’s taller frame shielding her left side from John’s view and she tapped the earpiece to turn it on.

“John, what are you doing here?” she called loudly.

Two rooms away, Jack looked up as Buffy’s voice came through the earpiece. Satsu staked her last vamp and turned back to look at him in fear. Jack tapped his earpiece, “Faith, we have a problem. Tosh, go find Gwen.”

“Satsu, you’re with me,” he said and dragged the younger girl through the building looking for the room that housed Buffy and Ianto.

Faith looked up as Tosh stared at her in horror, “What?”

“John must have done something to Gwen. Go find Jack. I suspect he’s going to need you.”  
Tosh started to run out the door they came in when Faith called out her name. Tosh turned around, “Yes?”

“You did good.”

Tosh smiled, “Thanks.”

Faith turned and headed to where she knew Buffy was located.

“Aww, how sweet, eye candy trying to protect the Slayer. You know she probably needs less protection than your beloved Captain, although she can actually die.”

John pulled his gun and pointed it at them, “Tsk tsk,” he said as Ianto moved to pull his gun.

“Too late, eye candy, I’m in control. Now move away from her.”

“No.”

John walked right up to Ianto and put the gun to his forehead, “Move away from her or I’ll shoot you both.”

Buffy grabbed his hand and squeezed, “It’s alright, just do what he says.”

Reluctantly, his hand slid out of her grasp and he moved to the side, about 10 feet away from her.

John smiled, “Good boy.”

John pulled out a second gun and trained it on Buffy.

“Now, I’m just going to take eye candy here and we’ll be on our way.”

“NO!”

John laughed, “Um, I’m holding the guns, luv, which means I’m in charge, remember?”

Buffy looked at him in horror, “Why are you doing this?”

“I told you. Jack and I go way back. He’s seemed to have forgotten about me and I’m just trying to make him remember, that’s all.”

“By taking away everything he cares about, everyone he loves? Yeah, he’ll remember you alright. He’ll hunt you down and kill you in a hundred different ways,” she muttered, “I would.”

“Well, see that’s not going to happen.”

“Why?”

“Because he won’t know when or where we’ve gone. Once eye candy here and I leave – you’ll never see us again, ever.”

Buffy took a step forward, “I can’t let you do that.”

She took another step forward and John raised his gun a little, “Stop moving. I will shoot you.”

Jack paused outside the door, dying to look inside the room, but settling for hearing through the door. He pressed Satsu to the wall beside him, motioning her to stay put. He tapped his earpiece again, “Faith, where are you? We have a situation and I need you here now.”

“Relax Capt. America, I’m on my way. You got Satsu?”

“Yes, is Tosh okay?”

“She’s fine. She’s checking on Gwen.”

“Tosh?”

“Gwen’s fine. Knocked around a bit, bump on her head, but she’ll be fine.”

Jack looked up then as Faith rounded the corner and slid up beside him.

“What’s going on?”

“John’s got Buffy and Ianto at gunpoint. Can’t make out their locations yet.”

“I knew he was trouble.”

Jack shared a look with her and then went back to listening.

Buffy had taken another few steps forward and John leapt to the side and grabbed Ianto around the neck, “Come any closer and I shoot him.”

Buffy held her hands out in front of her, “You don’t want to do that. Look, I know somewhere inside is that man, that champion that I fell in love with. Please don’t do this.”

She took another step and the gun went off.


	9. Exit Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive:

Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.   
I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for being such an awesome beta!

Jack flinched and risked a look in to the room. He bobbed his head around the corner and then back.

“Dammit!”

“What?” Faith asked.

“He shot Buffy,” he whispered.

Satsu stiffened beside him and before either of them could stop her, she raced into the room.

John laughed, “Oh look, more eye candy.”

Satsu skidded to a stop beside Buffy’s injured form lying crumpled on the floor. Buffy coughed and Satsu pulled Buffy’s head and shoulders onto her lap.

“God, I forgot how much that hurts,” she moaned.

Satsu felt the tears starting to streak down her face as she watched blood blossom on Buffy’s shoulder. Buffy grimaced in pain as Satsu pressed down on the wound. Angrily, she looked up at John, “Why? We trusted you. *She* trusted you.”

He laughed mirthlessly, “You lot are pathetic. You sitting there cradling her in your lap and you eye candy, letting him shag you senseless and not really knowing if he truly cares about you. Too bad you never will.”

Buffy tried to sit up, “Where are you taking him? What are you going to do?”

“First, I thought I might get a taste. And then, hmm, maybe do to him what I did to Jack. Bury him alive and see how long it takes Jack to find him. Course with him being mortal and all, he might actually die in the process.”

Jack lunged for the room only to find himself held back by Faith.

“Let me go,” he said furiously.

“No,” the young Slayer said.

“You can’t just go in there guns blazing or someone’s going to get hurt, possibly someone you love. Just give Buffy a chance.”

“She’s been shot.”

“Yeah, well, she’s been shot before and survived.”

Jack struggled against her but the hold Faith had on him was just a bit to unconventional and strong.

“You did what?” Buffy asked quietly.

“I buried Jack alive; reckon I’ll do the same to his lover.”

“How could you?” she whispered accusingly.

Slowly, she stood up, swaying slightly, before pressing her hand over the bullet wound and stepping in front of Satsu.

“How could you? After what happened to me? After everything we went through? You would do that to someone?”

John looked at her, realization showing in his eyes.

“They were right, you aren’t the same man you were. You’re nothing like him.”

And suddenly Buffy launched herself right at him, knocking him and Ianto to the ground. The guns spun out of his hands on impact. Buffy sat up a bit, clenched her fist, and hit him right in the jaw.

“You’re a monster! A pig!” she yelled as she rained down punches on his face.

Ianto looked up in shock at the fury on her face, felt the violence of her blows as her fists whistled past his head to land on John. He was pinned between them and could only hope that her punching became more rather than less accurate the angrier she got. He could feel John starting to weaken underneath him though.

“You’re despicable! I can’t believe you came all this way, stalked me all this time, just to get even with Jack.”

She punched him until Ianto could hear the blood gurgling in his throat, but Buffy didn’t show any signs of stopping.

Satsu whispered, “Faith.”

Faith let Jack go and he ran into the room. He saw Buffy sitting on top of Ianto and John and watched for a brief moment as she continued to punish the man on the bottom. And then he stepped in. He strode over and picked her up off of the two men and carried her away. Satsu and Faith quickly walked over. Satsu helping Ianto stand up, and Faith aiming the gun she had just acquired off the floor at John’s head.

“Don’t even think about moving, band boy,” she smiled, cocking the gun.

Jack carried Buffy over to the corner where she pummeled him with her fists, “How could you? How could you?” she continued to scream until her screams turned into sobs and she collapsed onto his chest, hands buried in his great coat.

Jack held her up against his chest until her sobs left her shaking in his arms but quiet. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, softly murmuring to her, “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

He nodded over at Ianto and Satsu and the two of them walked over, easing Buffy out of his arms and guiding her out the door. She turned back to John, hatred filling her eyes, “I don’t know you. But if you ever come near me or my girls again, I’ll kill you.”

Jack walked over to Faith, held his hand out for the gun.

“I’ll take that,” he said.

She shrugged, handed him the gun and watched the others walk out the door. Jack smiled down at John, who tried to laugh but ended up spitting up some blood and teeth instead.  
Jack leaned down and pulled John’s wrist strap off, folding it into his free hand.

“So, this is it?” John asked.

Jack nodded, “Yup. End of the line. It was a great run.”

“Yeah, it was. So you really going to kill me then?”

“Afraid so. See, she’s not like us. She’s a hero, she still believes there might be good in you. We know that’s not true. Someday, somehow, you’ll come back, you’ll find her, and she’ll pay for that little act of mercy. Her and Ianto.”

Jack paused to look right into John’s eyes, “I can’t allow that.”

John’s eyes widened for a split second and then Jack pulled the trigger.


	10. Goodbye John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive:

Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.   
I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

  
  
Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her awesome beta skills and for being there when I needed her :)

Outside, Buffy flinched but kept walking. Satsu glanced at Ianto and from the look in his eyes she could tell he wanted a moment alone with Buffy. He handed her the keys to the SUV and she ran on ahead. Ianto put his arm around Buffy’s shoulders and hugged her close to him.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair.

“For what?” she asked.

“For saving my life.”

She shrugged.

“I have to ask, what made you lose it like that?”

Buffy was quiet for a moment.

“Right before he went and got his soul back, Spike tried to rape me. Couple that with the information that he buried Jack alive and after he ‘tasted’ you he was going to do the same to you, and I just couldn’t deal.”

“I can understand about the raping thing, but why did the idea of him burying me alive bother you so much?”

“The second time I was brought back to life, I was brought back where I was, in my coffin. I had to claw my way out. Spike was the one that told my sister why my hands looked like they did. He was the one that washed them and dressed them. So to have him gleefully talk about doing that to someone else, well it just hurt too much. Sullied my memory of him, I guess you could say.”

“Mmmm,” Ianto murmured.

******************

“You alright there, Captain America?”

Jack looked up, startled to see Faith still standing there.

“What?” he asked.

She walked over to him, “I asked if you were alright. Kinda assumed you don’t like killing people.”

“I don’t, but I’ll do it if it’s necessary.”

She watched him fiddle with his wrist strap and then he grabbed her arm and they started walking with a purpose.

“Let’s go.”

Jack walked out of the building with Faith at his side. Looking ahead he saw Ianto walking with his arm around Buffy’s shoulders.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Who, B? Yeah, she’ll be fine. She’ll mope for a bit, but then she’ll suck it up and be five by five in no time.”

Jack looked at the young Slayer walking beside him, “That didn’t bother you in the least back there did it?”

“Nope. Bastard got what was coming to him if you ask me.”

Jack sighed, Faith it seemed, was as cynical as he was and that was tragic because she hadn’t lived nearly as long as him.

“Sorry you had to see that,” he said quietly.

Faith looked over at him, unsure of what to say, “I’ve done worse.”

Jack smiled weakly, “I doubt it.”

“I killed an innocent and blamed Buffy. I betrayed her and almost killed Angel right before letting my boss try to eat the entire graduating class of Sunnydale high. Then I came back, single-white femaled her, killed a couple more people all before rounding it out with a nice round of torturing my Watcher,” she turned to him with a fatalistic grin, “Can you top that?”

But before he could answer, she continued, “Oh, and just recently I joined forces with her Watcher, went behind her back to go after a rogue slayer. When B showed up, I tried to kill her again. Just as soon as she left we killed the other slayer.”

“Ouch. And yet she still came when you called her, and she still trusts you enough to have her back.”

Faith shrugged, “B always was the forgiving type. And I think she has a soft spot for the underdog.”

Jack laughed, “I know what you mean.”

They both glanced back at the building behind them, now quickly going up in flames. Faith sighed, “I think this will be hard for her. Hard to accept that he changed so much and became a monster again.”

“I know,” Jack said softly.

Faith looked over at him and could tell by the pained look in his eyes that he really did know how hard this would be for Buffy because it was hard for him. The two of them were silent the rest of the way to the SUV. Once there, Tosh showed up with Gwen and Jack started giving orders.

“Gwen and Buffy need to go back to the Hub and be checked over by Owen. Everyone else can call it a day. Ianto, take Faith and Satsu to your place? Get them settled and then meet me back at the Hub.”

He turned to Faith, “I assume with her injured you’ll be wanting to stay a few days?”

Faith nodded, “Yeah, can’t have the leader coming back injured.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Buffy said indignantly.

“Okay, you’re going back to the Hub. Owen will tend to that bullet wound and I’m sure he’ll want you sticking around long enough to get the stitches out. Considering your ‘super healing’ abilities, I would imagine that would only be for a few days. Alright?”

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but then grudgingly admitted, “Alright.”

“Good, then it’s settled. Everyone climb in or Tosh will beat us back,” he laughed.

Buffy sat in the back seat and rolled her eyes at his comment. She leaned against Satsu and dozed most of the way back to the Hub. Once there, Satsu and Faith joined Ianto by his car and he took off toward his flat with them, with promises to Jack that he’d be back as soon as possible. Jack nodded and directed Buffy and Gwen downstairs to have their wounds looked at by Owen.

Owen took one look at the Slayer and directed her to lie down on the autopsy table. He gave her shoulder wound a quick once over and then said he’d take a quick peek at Gwen before he stitched her up. He shot some lidocaine into her shoulder and told her to just rest and he’d be back in a few minutes.

“So you managed to hit your head eh?”

“Just make sure I don’t have a concussion,” Gwen muttered.

Owen rolled his eyes and went about his tests. About ten minutes later he determined that  
Gwen only had a very mild concussion and could therefore go home to Rhys, which she intended to do immediately. Owen looked up as Ianto entered the autopsy bay.

“Oi, make youself useful, go get Jack some coffee or something.”

Buffy grabbed Owen’s arm, “He stays. He saved my life, he stays.”

Owen rolled his eyes and then nodded up in Ianto’s direction. Ianto smiled back. The getting Jack coffee bit was a routine thing between them. Owen didn’t mean it and Ianto never took it seriously, seeing as how most often when Owen said it, Jack already had his coffee.

Owen looked back down at Buffy, “Alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist. How’s that shoulder feel?”

“Numb.”

“Good. This’ll only take a few seconds.”

She glared at him and he relented, “Alright, a few minutes, ten tops.”

“Just get on with it.”

Ianto came down the steps then to her right side, the uninjured side. Buffy turned to him and smiled, before reaching out to grab his hand.

Owen looked down at the wound before grabbing a pair of hemostats to pull the bullet out.

“This is going to hurt even with the lidocaine,” he said softly.

Buffy nodded her head, bit her lip, and squeezed Ianto’s hand as Owen dug into her shoulder for the bullet. Ianto watched her face go pale and silently just squeezed her hand back. With his free hand, he brushed some hair off her forehead.

“Got it,” Owen said, smiling as he held the bullet up for them to see.

“Okay, just have to clean it out and stitch it up.”

Buffy nodded again and closed her eyes. She may be the Slayer but this still hurt like a son of a bitch. Jack walked out onto the walkway over the autopsy room and watched Owen stitch Buffy up. Despite how quiet she was, he knew she was in pain. He could see her white knuckles wrapped around Ianto’s hand, could see the pale sheen of sweat on her face, and watched as her breath came in little short gasps.

Ianto leaned down to whisper into her ear, “Think of Satsu, her long beautiful black hair, strong hands, expressive eyes, think of her.”

Buffy nodded again and concentrated on her new lover, her hair, how she smelled of jasmine and ginger all the time, and how her eyes sparkled when she looked at Buffy. Instantly, she opened her eyes to look into Ianto’s blue ones, and from the sparkle in his eyes, she could tell that Jack was nearby. She moved her head around and looked up until she saw him standing on the walkway watching. Then she flinched as Owen hit a particularly sore spot in his cleaning and she screwed her eyes shut again, trying to let Satsu fill her senses.  
A few minutes later, Owen was done with the stitching and was taping a bandage to her shoulder.

“Bandage should stay on for 24 hours, then it can come off. I’ll take a look at it then. Don’t get it wet.”

He turned around and grabbed two pill bottles, “Here’s some painkiller and some antibiotics. Take them! You’ll need them, and I don’t fancy having to look at an infected shoulder in two days.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and sat up, grimacing at the pain and her beyond repairable shirt.

“One more thing, someone should keep an eye on you tonight. Someone responsible, that can make sure you don’t start bleeding again?”

“I’ll do it,” Jack said from the balcony.

Ianto looked up at him.

“Ianto, why don’t you go look after Faith and Satsu. There’s nothing else to be done here tonight. Owen, go do whatever it is you do, I’ll look after Buffy and call you if I need to.”

“Ianto?”

He turned back to Buffy and she smiled.

“Tell Satsu I’m okay and I’ll see her tomorrow, okay?”

He smiled, “Yes ma’am.”

Buffy wrinkled her nose, “Oh please don’t call me ma’am. Makes me feel like my mother.”

Ianto chuckled, “Okay Buffy, I’ll make sure Satsu knows you’re okay and that Jack is watching over you.”

She noticed the worried look on his face, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell him anything he doesn’t already know.”

She almost laughed out loud when relief flooded his face.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Jack watched the exchange with interest, wondering what she had said to ease the worried look on his lover’s face and then to see relief take over, well it really had his curiosity peaked. Ianto helped her off the table and then showed her to the locker room where Gwen had some spare clothes that might fit. He promised to get her shirt to the cleaners to see what they could do with it.

“Thank you, Ianto. For everything,” she whispered as she hugged him.

“You’re welcome. Have fun with Jack,” he said cheekily.

She chuckled and pretended to slug him on the arm.

“Well, if you don’t need anything else, sir, I’ll be going then.”

“Call me if something happens!” Jack bellowed from his office.

“Buffy!” he yelled again.

Rolling her eyes at Ianto, she waved, “Bye,” and he smiled and walked through the cogwheel door.

  



	11. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for being my wonderfully fantastic beta!

Buffy slowly trudged up the stairs to Jack’s office, most definitely favoring her left arm.

“Have a seat,” Jack said when she finally appeared at his doorway.

Buffy walked in and sat gingerly down onto the couch. He looked up at her from behind his desk and she returned his gaze.

“So, I guess this is the part where you tell me as soon as I’m healed to get the hell out of your town and don’t come back.”

Jack chuckled and stood up, moving to lean on the front of his desk.

“Nope.”

Buffy looked at him quizzically.

“This is where I tell you, one leader to another, you did good.”

Buffy blushed and looked down to study her shoes.

“Thanks,” she mumbled.

Jack stood up from where he was leaning against the desk and came over and sat next to her. He watched her for a moment before he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands out in front of him.

“I’ve been around a very long time. I’ve seen more than you can imagine, done more than you would ever dream of doing, but rarely have I seen the bravery that you, Faith, and Satsu showed today. You did good today.”

Buffy felt a thrill of warmth rush through her. It had been so long since someone had told her she did a good job. She fought the hot rush of tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

“Thanks. I don’t get to hear that a lot,” she said softly before getting up from the couch and walking over to the window to look down on the Hub.

Jack leaned back on the couch and watched her.

“Giles – Giles and I had a bit of a falling out and not just the most recent one. Ironically, it was when he tried to kill Spike. Things with him haven’t been the same since.”

She turned to him and smiled tentatively, “Guess I’ll have to forgive him for that now.”

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her, “Why do you say that?”

“I heard the gunshot. And since he's not here, I assume you killed him?”

Jack nodded slowly.

Buffy nodded, chewing her lip nervously, before turning back toward the window.

“I thought you did,” she whispered.

Jack stood up, and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

“I did what I had to do. He would have come back, someday, somewhere, sometime, he would have come back.”

“I know.”

Jack rubbed her shoulders as if trying to warm the chill that had seeped into her blood at the knowledge that Spike was truly dead and gone now.

“You have to tell him,” she said firmly.

Immediately, the rubbing stopped. It was Jack’s turn to pace nervously behind her. She turned to him, could almost see the thoughts and emotions as they crossed his face.

“No.”

“You have to tell him how much you care.”

“Like you told Satsu?” he asked bitterly.

She frowned at him, “That’s different.”

“How? How is it different?”

She struggled for a moment, confusion and frustration filling her face before she sputtered out, “I don’t know, it just is.”

Jack chuckled at that.

“Really?”

“Look, Captain, remember your boyfriend saying I was the longest living Slayer?”

Jack nodded.

“Slayers tend to have very short lifespans. Death is my gift, that’s what the first Slayer told me. Everyone close to me gets hurt, damaged, or worse. I can’t afford to love anyone, it’s too dangerous. I don’t know how I’ve lived as long as I have – I did die twice – but that’s beside the point, I’ve lived longer than any other Slayer, ever. Because of me, those girls have a chance – a chance to live a longer life. But only if I stay on top of things, only if I devote my all to keeping them safe. That doesn’t leave much room for love.”

Jack stared at her silently for a moment.

“I’ve lived a very long time, loved too many people, watched too many of them die. Each time it’s more painful than before, watching someone you love die. No one should have to go through that, no one. They have to do it enough as it is, I can’t ask him for more. I just can’t,” Jack sighed, feeling his own hot rush of tears, before whispering brokenly, “I couldn’t take it.”

Buffy looked up at him sharply, “We’re a pair. I won’t love because I could die and you won’t love because the other person could die.”

She turned to him and grinned, sticking out her hand, “Hi pot. I’m kettle.”

He looked at her in confusion.

She rolled her eyes, “The pot, calling the kettle black?”

“Oh,” he grinned and then started to chuckle.

“You are different aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?” he asked warily.

“Well, you feel different. My Slayer senses tell me you’re not quite human, but close enough to pass for it.”

He nodded slowly and then walked behind his desk and sat down. Buffy came over and sat on the edge of it.

“What’s different about you?” she asked softly.

He thought for a moment, and then went ahead, “I can’t die.”

“What do you mean you can’t die?”

“I mean, I can’t die. I’ve died over 1400 times and I always come back to life.”

“Well that’s convenient, and useful,” she replied dryly.

“You would think,” Jack said softly, looking down at his folded hands.

“Well, I’ve died twice, granted the first was only for like a minute, but the second was for one hundred and forty-seven days.”

He looked up at her sharply.

“That time was for real, it was supposed to stick.”

“What did you see?”

Buffy smiled, “I don’t remember a whole lot, just that I was warm, safe, and I felt loved. I mean, I remember those I loved and I felt complete.”

She looked up at him, “The love we have here, and the people we share it with? It goes with us. I felt that love, knew that I would feel that love for eternity.”

Jack sighed, “All I see is darkness.”

“Maybe that’s because it just isn’t your time yet.”

Jack shrugged.

“So, how did you come back, the second time I mean.”

Buffy’s face colored and she looked down at her hands, “Willow, she- she brought me back. She used black magic and brought me back. I thought I came back wrong – long story, but I wasn’t wrong, just different. It’s weird you know?” she looked up at him.

He returned her gaze expectantly, “What is?”

“Dying. I mean they had a funeral and everything. I saw my gravestone. They grieved for me. But when I came back, they were SO happy. I was the one that was broken; I saw how upset my dying had made them and realized that as peaceful and complete as it had made me, it was worse for them. It’s always worse for the people left behind, but for the person dying, every second was worth it.”

Jack thought about what she said, in a way she was winning his argument for him, but in a way, she was refuting it in the best way possible, making him think about those he loved and that loved him.

“Look, I know I haven’t been around as long as you, but I have died, for real, and I can tell you that for me, the people I loved, they were what made everything worth it. They were what made my sacrifice mean something.”

All of a sudden an image flashed in front of Jack’s eyes, of Ianto, old, grey, and smiling up at him from his death bed.

 _“I’m sorry,” he whispered._

 _Jack looked down at him, feeling tears roll down his face, “For what?”_

 _“For leaving you.”_

 _Jack smiled and stroked the back of his hand down Ianto’s wrinkled cheek, “Don’t be. I learned a long time ago from a very wise woman that every second was worth it. Every second I spent with you is going to be worth every second of pain I’m going to feel when you’re gone. I’ll cherish the memories and they will keep me going, until one day, we will see each other again.”_

 _Ianto smiled up at him, “I have. I’ve cherished every single minute I’ve spent with you. My only regret is that I can’t stay. Thank you for loving me. You made everything worthwhile, you made it mean something.”_

 _Jack started to cry in earnest as he felt Ianto pull him down into his arms. Ianto’s wizened hands carded through Jack’s hair, “I love you Jack Harkness. Please remember me.”_

 _Jack pulled back, tears shining in his eyes, “Always, my Ianto. Always.”_   



	12. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.  
Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for being my awesome beta!

“Hey, you there?” Buffy demanded.

Jack looked at her startled to find tears on his face.

“Yeah, I’m here. Maybe you’re right.”

“Captain America say what?”

Jack laughed, “I said, maybe you’re right.”

“Huh?” she asked again.

He smiled, “Maybe we both should give it a try.”

Buffy frowned at him.

He grinned again, “You say I’m afraid to love because I lose people, and you’re afraid to love because they’ll lose you, right?”

Slowly, she nodded, “Well, that and people around me have a tendency to get kidnapped, tortured, or injured.”

Jack chuckled, “We have that problem in common. What I meant was, you’re telling me that for the people I lose, it makes living and dying worthwhile to know they were loved, right?”

Buffy nodded her head again.

“And I’m telling you, that I’ve loved and lost and it’s totally worth it loving someone, even if you lose them, because of the memories.”

Buffy’s eyes brightened, “We just solved our own arguments didn’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess we kind of did.”

Buffy’s face colored in embarrassment, “We’ve both been kind of stupid about this whole thing. We’ve been trying to be noble so no one would get hurt, and in doing that, we’ve hurt ourselves and the people we love.”

“Yup.”

They were both silent for a moment and then Jack spoke.

“So, where do we go from here?”

Buffy started to chuckle, and then started to laugh, until finally she was clutching her sides and tears were streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, “It’s just, I’m sorry.”

Jack watched her laugh, grateful that it was laughing and not crying and after several minutes when she finally calmed down and looked over at him again, he simply quirked his eyebrow and waited.

“A few years ago there was a demon, made everyone sing and dance. We actually sang a song that ended with ‘Where Do We Go From Here.’”

Jack grinned, “That must have been interesting. Wait, was John there?”  
Buffy nodded.

“Hmm,” Jack grinned again, visions of John Hart singing and dancing in his head. “Never knew he had it in him.”

“Yeah, well, none of us knew we had it in us, it was pretty horrific,” Buffy laughed.

Jack smiled and then chuckled, “Oh I don’t know, a demony musical, sounds like fun.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “You would think so!”

Seeing the look on her face, Jack sobered up a bit, “But it wasn’t.”

Buffy smiled again, “A world of no. Turned out he made you sing the truth, and if you had too much to hide, you danced until you spontaneously combusted.”

Jack shook his head laughing, “Ouch.”

Buffy laughed ruefully and shook her head, “Yeah, it was definitely not of the good.”

They both fell silent for a few moments, each lost in their thoughts. Then Jack looked up at her, holding his hand out to her. She took it hesitantly and he drew her into his arms, flicking his wristband until there was music playing softly in the background.

“Care to dance? No combustion, I promise.”

Buffy looked at him in surprise but followed his lead. He drew her into his chest, his hand chastely at the small of her back and led her in an intimate waltz.

“So, are you going to tell her?” he whispered into her ear.

Buffy stiffened in his arms and pulled back to look at him, “Are you going to tell him?”

Impishly he grinned at her, “I will if you will.”

She rolled her eyes and settled back into his embrace. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair. So much responsibility on such small shoulders, he thought.

“We should tell them,” he whispered into her hair.

“I know,” her voice muffled into his chest.

He drew his arms around her a little tighter, “If I can brave losing someone else, you can brave being lost to someone else.”

Buffy pulled back and looked up at him again, “The voice of 1000’s of years of experience talking?”

He smiled wryly, “He was what kept me going, for almost 2000 years all I could think of was getting back to him. You helped me see that he deserves, no he *needs* to know that. Just like Satsu *needs* to know how you feel about her. Telling her isn’t going to make losing her any harder but it will make your time together more worthwhile. Trust me.”

Buffy nodded against his chest but remained silent. Jack sighed, “We should probably get you to bed. You need your rest to heal, I assume?”

Buffy nodded again.

“Think you can make it down that ladder?”

She pulled away and looked at where he was pointing.

“You sleep down there?”

“Well, not always. Ianto put clean sheets on the bed before he left with your friends.”

Buffy pulled away from him and smiled, “I guess I can try the old bachelor pad for one night.”

Jack chuckled again, “Well, then let me show you around.”

Jack walked over and climbed down the ladder and Buffy followed slowly, using the one arm not in a sling. Once she reached the bottom she looked around, took in the few clothes strewn about, the various knick knacks placed haphazardly around the room, and the few suits hanging in the wardrobe in the corner.

“I suppose those hanging suits are Ianto’s?” she asked wryly.

“Yeah, I was never really good at taking care of myself.”

She turned and looked at the small cot, “And you two sleep on that thing? Together?”

“It’s cozy!” he protested.

“I’ll bet,” she smirked.

Jack actually had the decency to blush. Buffy laughed.

“Shower’s through there, clean towels are on the sink I’m sure and I’ll wake you if anything happens. Call me if you need anything?”

Buffy nodded, “Thanks.”

Jack smiled at her and then went back up the ladder. He walked over to his desk and started to write up his report on the ‘unusual’ alien activity they had witnessed, being careful to leave out any reference to Vampire Slayers.

Buffy showered as quickly as she could with a wounded shoulder and climbed into the cot between the crisp cotton sheets. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was clean, it smelled nice, and it would do because she was exhausted. She closed her eyes but her mind drifted to Satsu, Jack’s words and what she was going to do when she saw the young Slayer tomorrow. It wasn’t long before she slipped off into a restless sleep.

Jack listened to her breathing, heard it change into moans, and then cries. Swiftly, he put the box down on his desk, walked over to the manhole cover and looked down, she was moving around restlessly in her sleep, obviously dreaming. He went to start down the ladder when she calmed so he stopped and stood there watching her sleep. When he was satisfied the dream had passed he walked back over to his desk and sat down. He steepled his fingers under his chin and thought about the wise young woman sleeping in his bed. Wise beyond her years at such a young age, but at least she wasn’t as cynical as the other one. Although, he was afraid that would come with time. He truly hoped she would take his advice just as he hoped he had the courage enough to take hers. His thoughts drifted to Ianto and wondered what his young boyfriend was doing with two Slayers in his flat. Jack couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He looked back at the picture in front of him before carefully placing it back in the box. Running his finger over it one more time he smiled as he thought how he always loved Ianto in that pink shirt. He closed the box, put it back in his drawer and returned to his paperwork.

********************

Ianto groaned as he walked into the kitchen. It was a disaster area. The two girls had raided his refrigerator and his cupboards and there were used plates everywhere. Who knew two young girls could eat so much food? He ran his fingers through his hair and started to pick up when Satsu came in to join him.

“We were going to clean up,” she said softly.

He smiled at her, “It’s okay. I just had no idea the two of you could eat so much.”

“Well, I always say, slaying makes you hungry and horny,” Faith said as she sidled up next to him with a trash bag.

Ianto blushed to the roots of his hair.

Faith laughed, “Don’t worry archive boy, you’re safe with us. Satsu here is the Slayer’s girl, and I got a boy back home that makes staying monogamous worth my while. Let’s get this place cleaned up and hit the sack, I just want to sleep!”

The three of them set about cleaning things up and it was done in no time. Ianto showed them the guest bedroom, “Sorry there’s only one bed.”

“No worries, we’re kind of used to sleeping on top of each other, well, not lately, but we have in the past. No big. Right, Satsu?”

Satsu nodded even though she blushed at the idea of sleeping with the brash slayer. Faith slung her arm around the younger girl’s shoulders, “No worries, I promised B I’d keep you safe, and I’m pretty sure that means from me. Besides, you know I drive stick and nothing but.”

Ianto showed them the bathroom, gave them some clean towels, and then went back out into the living area to turn on the telly for a bit. He thought about what Buffy had said, about Jack loving him, actions speaking louder than words and all, but that small part of him, really wanted to hear the words. He knew it was stupid, Jack wasn’t like that, they weren’t like that, but he couldn’t deny that small part of him that wished they were.

He looked up as Faith came to the doorway, “Bathroom’s yours. We’re turning in. Call us if you hear anything?”

He smiled and nodded, “Yep.”

Faith smiled back and then went back to the bedroom. She smiled at Satsu’s form, curled up clear on the other side of the bed, as if she was afraid to take up any room at all. Faith slid under the covers and closed her eyes.

Satsu laid on the other side, felt the bed dip as Faith joined her and wondered how Buffy was doing at this very moment. She laid there for quite a while before sleep finally overtook her.


	13. Life Serial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for being my totally awesome beta *hugs*!

  
Later That Day

Ianto was in by mid-afternoon, having left the two Slayers back at his flat with a note, a key, and some bus money. He set the steaming hot mug of coffee in front of Jack.

“How’s she doing?” he asked softly.

Jack glanced over at the manhole cover, “Still sleeping.”

Ianto could tell his lover had something on his mind but he didn’t press, he never did.

“You left the other two at your flat?”

Ianto nodded, “Faith lives here. And she has a vested interest to keep Satsu safe, remember?” he jerked his head toward the open manhole in the floor.

Jack smiled and nodded, “Right.”

Ianto looked at the files on Jack’s desk, “Been doing a bit of reading then, sir?”

Jack looked back up at him, “Yeah, how long do you think she’ll stay?”

“A few days, three at the most. As soon as she’s healed, she’ll want to head back.”

“Seems like she’s got a lot going on.”

“She does,” Buffy grumbled as she emerged out of the open manhole.

“Miss Summers, you should be resting,” Ianto mumbled, blushing to the roots of his hair as he scrambled quickly over to her side and helped her up through the manhole.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, “I told you to call me Buffy, remember?”

Jack looked at the slight blonde woman swimming in one of his shirts and had to look away to keep the surprising hot rush of tears at bay. She looked so young and vulnerable and had to shoulder so much. She could have given it up at some point, he was sure, but she didn’t. He looked up again to see Ianto handing her some clothes, and heard him saying he’d gotten them from Satsu. Buffy blushed and said thank you and Ianto smiled.

Jack gazed at her tan legs peeking out from under his shirt and all of a sudden an image of Ianto in nothing but his shirt flashed in front of his eyes and he wondered briefly why he’d never thought of that before.

Ianto glanced over at Jack, saw the heat beginning to smolder in the older man’s eyes, watched him shift uncomfortably in his seat and swallowed hard when Jack’s crystalline gaze focused on him. Ianto felt his cheeks redden even more as he guessed what Jack was thinking.

Buffy felt the temperature rise in the room between the two men and watched as Jack’s eyes flicked between her and Ianto, heard Ianto swallow convulsively; saw the blush rise in his face. She smiled and couldn’t help but interrupt.

“I’m standing right here,” she muttered indignantly.

Jack immediately remembered she was there and turned his attention back to her, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles, to which she promptly rolled her eyes, “Did you sleep okay?”

She nodded, “Yup, thanks.”

Jack nodded back and Buffy turned to Ianto.

“Thanks for the clothes. I better go get dressed so dead boy can look at his stitches and you two can get back to whatever,” she grinned mischievously, descending back down the ladder.

Jack stood up and walked over to Ianto, his eyes sparkling playfully.

“I can’t believe I never thought about you wearing nothing but one of my shirts, until now.”

Ianto returned his playful gaze, “We’ll have to rectify that, then won’t we, sir?”

“Promise?” Jack whispered huskily before leaning forward and capturing the younger man’s lips with his own.

Buffy stood down in Jack’s room for a minute or so, listening to the two men upstairs before realizing she would have to put a stop to things or she would most definitely be an unwilling audience member.

“Okay, EWWW. I can hear you kissing! Can later be when I’m gone?”

Ianto abruptly pulled away from Jack, mortified, “Sorry Miss – er Buffy.”

Jack chuckled heartily, always amused at Ianto’s shyness.

Ianto pulled out of Jack’s grasp, which immediately made him pout.

“No, uh-uh, sir. I’ll just be – um, tourist office, if you need anything,” Ianto mumbled before rushing out of the room.

Buffy’s laughter floated up from the manhole opening in the floor and joined Jack’s chuckle and somehow reached Ianto’s ears as he made his way upstairs, causing him to dip his head and blush even harder.

Jack was on the phone with the PM when Buffy climbed out of the manhole cover thirty minutes later. She saw the cup of coffee meant for her by the side of the couch and curled up with it in her lap, not even pretending to not listen to Jack’s conversation. She sipped her coffee and winced slightly at her shoulder, the gunshot wound still hurt. It would still be another day or so before she was healed enough to leave town.

Jack saw her wince from over at his desk and told the PM he had to go before hanging up on the infuriating man.

“Do you need something for the pain?” he asked softly standing up and walking toward her.

She turned to look at him, shaking her head slightly, “No. Painkillers make my brain all wonky and a wonky Buffy brain is a bad thing.”

Jack had to laugh at her words again, if anything, she was funny.

“Alright, let me know if you change your mind. I’m sure we can work something out,” he grinned at her lasciviously.

Buffy shook her head and rolled her eyes, “You’re incorrigible you know that?”

He smiled and then sat back down at his desk to look over some papers. Buffy stood up, coffee cup in hand and went to look out the window into the Hub. Turning back to Jack she asked, “Anyone heard from Faith or Satsu?”

Just then his phone rang, he held up his finger, asking her to give him one minute and he answered his phone. It was Ianto.

“Just wanted to let you know, Faith and Satsu are here, I’m sending them down.”

“Thanks.”

Jack hung up the phone, “They’re on their way down.”

“Thanks,” Buffy smiled and then walked out of the office and down the stairs toward the door.

The cog wheel door rolled open and Faith walked in with Satsu following close behind.

“Yo, is there any food around here because man I’m starved!”

Buffy smiled and descended the steps quickly. Faith looked up and smiled, “See, your girl’s here, all safe and sound. Just like I promised.”

Buffy blushed as Satsu stepped forward awkwardly. The younger girl tentatively wrapped her arms around Buffy, careful of her shoulder.

“Oi! Stop molesting my patient!”

Satsu stumbled back, blushing furiously and Buffy turned to glare at Owen.

“Way to scare them apart Doc in a box,” Faith grumbled.

Owen rolled his eyes and then looked back up at Buffy, “Well, come on then, let’s get a look at those stitches.”

Buffy smiled slightly at Satsu and then went down into the autopsy bay and hopped up on the table. She unbuttoned her shirt for him and shrugged her shoulder out of it. By the time she had done that, she looked up to see just about everyone standing around the railing looking down at her.

“What? Bullet wound treatment is now a spectator sport?”

Jack laughed, “Alright, people, nothing to see. Let Owen and Buffy do their thing in private. Ianto, my office.”

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t have to be so bossy you know,” Buffy shouted up after him.

Jack flushed, knowing she was speaking about Ianto, but saying instead, “Well, I am the boss.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and then turned to watch Owen as he probed her stitches.

“Ouch,” she glared at him.

He glared right back, “They look okay, probably be able to take them out tomorrow.”

“Good, are we done?”

Owen nodded and she jumped off the table, putting her shirt back over her shoulder. She buttoned it up quickly, looking over her shoulder, “You do good work.”

“Thanks. I try. Not used to working on live patients, or humans for that matter.”

Buffy laughed and then they walked back up into the Hub.

“So, B, what’s the plan?”

“Didn’t you say you were hungry?”

Faith nodded, “Yup, slayed a few vamps last night, you know how that is.”

“Hungry and Horny,” the two said simultaneously.

Jack yelled from his office, “Did someone say horny?”

Buffy rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but giggle with the other two slayers. She looked back up in time to see Jack walk out of his office, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, “So dinner?”

Ianto followed a moment later, straightening his tie and Faith smirked at the flush to his face and the swollen look to his mouth. She elbowed Buffy in the ribs, “At least someone’s getting some.”

Buffy felt her face go red as she looked up at Ianto. She caught his eye and he smiled a bit, lifting his shoulder in a “what can you do?” gesture and she smiled back before Jack had everyone’s attention again.

“So, who’s up for going to the pub?”

Amidst a chorus of agreement, he set his wrist strap to monitor the hub and herded everyone out to the Pub for an early dinner of chips.


	14. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for being my totally awesome beta - like for sure LOL

Jack was standing at the bar waiting for drinks when Ianto walked up beside him.

“Thought I’d help carry the drinks back, sir.”

“Ianto,” Jack turned and smiled at the younger man.

Ianto smiled back, tentatively. The two men hadn’t had a chance to talk since the Slayer and John Hart had blown into town, so the tension was still thick and uncomfortable between them. Jack’s smile faltered a bit before he registered what Ianto said.

“I’d love some help with the drinks, Ianto,” and flashed him a megawatt Harkness grin.

Weakly, Ianto smiled back, “Anything for you, sir.”

Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively, “Anything?”

Ianto blushed and ducked his head.

“And haven’t I told you, it’s Jack when we’re off duty.”

Jack’s face grew serious, “Look, Ianto, I know we’re overdue for a talk, especially after the events of the last couple of days. Maybe the Slayers can stay with Tosh tonight and we can go back to your place, have a nice dinner, talk?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Fine, Jack,” Ianto said unenthusiastically.

Jack frowned slightly, but was stopped from commenting further by the arrival of the first half of the drinks.

He grabbed them saying, “Great, I’ll go talk to Tosh,” and turned and left, oblivious to the look of chagrin on Ianto’s face.

Faith nudged Buffy, “I’m going to go talk some sense into knowledge boy over there.”

Buffy glanced over at Ianto before nodding her head at Faith. Buffy slid her hand under the table and found Satsu’s. As she laced their fingers together, Satsu looked at her and Buffy smiled. Satsu’s hand tightened on hers and Buffy couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through her body.

Faith sauntered through the crowd until she was standing next to Ianto.

“You know, he killed him for you.”

Ianto jumped a bit at her voice before turning and facing the brazen Slayer.

“I know he killed him because I had to dispose of the body after the fire burned out. And Jack’s Webley, leaves a rather distinctive bullet hole.”

Faith smiled, and shook her head, “You don’t get it. He did it for you.”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“I mean he knew that B’s little act of mercy would come back to bite both him and her in the ass. I’m telling you, when he realized what was happening in that room, he was wrecked. He was all set to go in there guns blazing. I had to physically hold him back and even with my Slayer strength that wasn’t easy. The boy has it bad for you. He killed him so he wouldn’t come after you again, plain and simple. Keep that in mind, knowledge boy.”

She patted him on the chest, grabbed some of the rest of the drinks and made her way back through the crowd. Ianto watched her go, focusing on Jack when she got to the table. Jack sitting there, laughing at something Buffy said, Jack who didn’t like to kill, not even when they’d been kidnapped by cannibals – he’d only wounded those people. But now, Ianto watched as Jack caught his eye, looked at him with a thoughtful expression, now he’d killed his ex-lover/partner/friend/enemy/whatever, because he’d threatened Ianto. The thought was almost overwhelming as he returned Jack’s stare, somehow Ianto managed a smile which Jack returned with a wink. Ianto couldn’t stop the flip flop his heart made in his chest at the gesture. Yup, a talk was definitely in order, he thought as he gathered the rest of the drinks and weaved his way back through the crowd.

It wasn’t until they were leaving the Pub that Jack caught Tosh alone and quietly asked if she would mind hosting the three Slayers for the night, under the excuse that her place was bigger now that Buffy wasn’t under Owen’s orders to stay at the Hub.

“I’ve got plenty of room, Jack” she smiled, “Go spend some time with Ianto.”

Jack was going to protest but instead flashed her a Harkness grin and then went over to where Buffy was talking to Ianto.

They looked up when he joined them, “I thought the three of you could stay at Tosh’s tonight, seeing as how she has two spare bedrooms at her flat and Ianto only has one.”

Buffy smiled knowingly, seeing Ianto start to blush, “That’ll be fine. Are we still on for sightseeing tomorrow?” she asked, placing her hand on Ianto’s arm.

He blushed down to the roots of his hair, seeing the surprised look on Jack’s face, “I thought I might give them a tour of Cardiff tomorrow, sir, if that’s okay?”

“Great idea, Ianto, you could use a day off,” Jack beamed at him.

Everyone said goodnight, and Jack and Ianto watched the three girls pile into Tosh’s car and drive off. Jack found Ianto’s hand, laced their fingers together and they walked back to the Hub.

When they reached the Hub, Jack pulled Ianto’s hand up to his lips, and softly kissed his knuckles.

“Why don’t you run off to Tesco’s with the list I’m going to give you and by the time you get back, I’ll have the Hub checked out, locked up, and the alarm set to my wristband. Then, let’s go back to your place and I’ll cook you a real dinner.”

Ianto just stared at him in shock.

“What? I can cook!” Jack replied indignantly. “You honestly think I’ve lived this long and never learned how to cook? Plus, you need to eat more than a few chips.”

Ianto shook his head trying to stutter out a response, when Jack leaned over and kissed him, taking all thought away.

“Trust me?”

Ianto nodded silently.

“Great! Now where can I find a pen and some paper up here?”

Ianto moved behind the desk in the tourist office, finding a pen and paper for Jack and watched as he quickly wrote out a list. With a quick kiss on Ianto’s cheek, Jack sent him on his way. He raced into the Hub, tidied up a bit, signed a few things on his desk, placed a couple of calls, checked Tosh’s computer and then set the Rift alarm to his wristband, before heading back up to the tourist office. The secret door was just closing behind him when Ianto walked in through the front door.

“Perfect timing! Find everything okay?” Jack grinned.

“Yep,” Ianto nodded. “Everything here okay?”

“Five by five.”

Ianto looked at him curiously.

“Sorry, Faith said, it, rubbed off on me. Pilot speak for a-ok.”

“Ahh,” Ianto said softly.

Jack grabbed a few of the bags, “Back to your flat then?”

“Yep,” Ianto said and then grabbed his keys from behind the counter.

Several minutes later Ianto opened the door to his flat. Jack immediately toed off his boots before heading straight for the kitchen. He reappeared seconds later without the bags and rapidly shedding his coat. He leaned past Ianto to hang his coat on the rack before turning to the younger man and smiling. Jack plucked the remaining bags from Ianto’s hands, leaned forward and caressed his face softly with his free hand.

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up while I cook? Dinner 30-45 minutes,” and then he kissed Ianto again.

But it was over before Ianto even had time to respond and Jack was already halfway back to the kitchen. Ianto shook his head trying to clear it but knew it was a futile gesture. Kissing Jack always made him feel muzzy-headed and now the thought of Jack in his kitchen cooking dinner for him was just a bit overwhelming. He looked around briefly and then started to tidy up.

Thirty-five minutes later, Ianto walked into the kitchen, hair still damp from the shower, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Jack turned as he entered and had to restrain himself from bending Ianto over the kitchen table right then and there. Ianto always looked so delicious and so young right after a shower. Jack mentally shook his head, no, tonight they would talk, sex later, hopefully.

“Feel better?” he asked, turning back to the stove.

“Yep,” Ianto said, moving over to pull some wine glasses down.

Jack watched as he removed the cork from the bottle and poured the red liquid into the glasses. Ianto handed him a glass before leaning against the counter next to the stove. He slowly sipped the wine, letting it roll over his tongue, before looking at Jack.

“So, what are you cooking me for dinner?”

Jack flashed him a grin, “Penne pasta with vodka cream sauce. You’ll love it. You’ll never want to let me go.”

An unidentifiable look flashed across Ianto’s face and he quickly took a sip of wine, _I already don’t,_ he thought to himself.

Sensing the rise in tension, Jack tried to smooth it over, “Why don’t you get the salad out of the fridge and finish setting the table. This will be ready in about five minutes.”

He turned back to the stove, kicking himself for his big mouth and racking his brain for how to fix this. Ianto pulled out the salad and started setting the table, his thoughts in turmoil. Whatever they had he didn’t want to lose it. Jack had become like a drug to him; one he needed daily to just survive.

Jack turned away from the stove and watched Ianto as he worked, the smooth movement of his muscular back under the soft cotton of his t-shirt was intoxicating. He couldn’t help the tightening of his pants if he tried. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and embrace Ianto from behind, kiss that spot on the back of his neck that drove Ianto wild and forget all about dinner. Jack sighed as he turned back to the stove, this was too important and he was determined not to screw this up. He only hoped Buffy was having better luck than him.  



	15. Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive:

Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.   
I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for being my AWESOME beta and holding my hand through this!

Buffy smiled at Satsu. The two had gone for a walk after dinner and Buffy had laid herself bare. She figured she owed Satsu that much. The young woman listened as Buffy shared her past, her worries, and her feelings. Then Satsu had leaned forward and kissed the older Slayer, putting as much emotion, longing, and desire into that one kiss. When the kiss broke Satsu leaned away and said, “I don’t care about all that. All I care about is you. We risk our lives every day; every day one of us could end up dead. Yes, if one of us gets dead, it’s going to hurt like hell, but what we share now, while we can, will be worth every single second of that pain.”

Buffy couldn’t help the tears of happiness that spilled over her cheeks as she hugged Satsu close to her. They laced fingers and walked back to Tosh’s flat. Buffy only hoped that Jack was doing as well as she was.

**************************

Jack watched as Ianto took his first bite, surprise and delight filling his face as he chewed.

“This is really good!”

Jack smiled, pleased with himself.

“See, I told you I could cook.”

Ianto laughed and the tension dropped a bit. The two men ate, talked, and joked about nothing in particular, carefully avoiding any conversational landmines, until their plates were empty and they were nursing their wine. The silence stretched out between them and Jack dejectedly felt the tension start to rise and knew he would have to say something soon. Ianto pushed his chair back and grabbed his plate. As Jack started to do the same, Ianto stopped him.

“No, you cooked. I’ll clean up and start some coffee.”

Jack sat back and watched Ianto work, feeling his pants start to tighten again. Ianto turned just as Jack was shifting in his chair. His eyes flicked uncontrollably to Jack’s groin and he felt himself blushing. He turned quickly back to the sink, gripping it tightly and trying to will his own reaction away. Jack sighed with relief when he realized Ianto was having the same problem he was.

“So, you want to tell me what’s going on in that gorgeous head of yours?” Jack asked softly.

Ianto sighed as he turned to face Jack.

“This – whatever this is between us – I don’t want it to go away. I know you flirt with anything that moves,” he stopped when Jack interrupted him.

“But I always come home to you, Ianto.”

Ianto felt hope flair in his chest, he didn’t need a label; he just needed Jack’s reassurance.

“Has Owen been saying stuff again?” Jack asked somewhat angrily.

Ianto felt the blush color his cheeks again as he looked down at his feet. He looked up only when he heard Jack’s chair scrape across the floor and watched as Jack stood up and walked over to him. Jack put his hands on his hips and stopped a few feet away.

“You’re right. I flirt with anything that has a heartbeat, or two,” he smiled. “But that’s who I am and it isn’t going to change.”

Ianto looked up and opened his mouth to speak but Jack held up his hand, “Please, let me finish.”

Ianto closed his mouth and nodded.

“But I’ve learned a couple of things over the past few days. I’ve been a coward and a fool. I had something that I needed – something I’ve wanted for a very long time and I almost let you slip right through my fingers, twice.”

Ianto pushed off the sink and took a step closer to Jack, who’s eyes were starting to shine with unshed tears.

“Oh, cariad,” Ianto whispered as he reached up to brush a tear off Jack’s face.

Jack caught his wrist and brought Ianto’s palm to his mouth placing a soft kiss there.

“Don’t listen to what Owen or anyone else says, Ianto. The other thing I learned is that no matter how painful it is for those left behind, loving and knowing you were loved in return is the most important thing for the one who dies. Because that love – you take it with you. I can’t promise you forever, but I can promise you, *your* forever.”

Still holding Ianto’s hand, Jack pulled him forward into his embrace. Ianto wrapped his free arm around Jack’s waist and buried his face in Jack’s neck, inhaling that scent that was so wholly Jack, that special mix of gunpowder, adventure, and the outdoors.

“I don’t want to fight anymore, Ianto. But know this; I’d rather fight with you, than make love with anyone else.”

Jack hugged Ianto closer, relieved that the tension of the last few days was finally resolved. He slid his hand up to the back of the younger man’s neck.

Feeling Jack’s hand at the back of his neck, Ianto couldn’t help but smile as he pulled slightly out of the embrace to look his lover in the eyes. He could plainly see the relief on Jack’s face, feel the heat radiating off of him and see the desire darkening the cobalt blue of his eyes.

“Cariad,” he whispered huskily, before leaning in to kiss those soft, sensual lips.

It came as no surprise to Ianto that despite the fact that he initiated the kiss, Jack immediately took control. Jack slid his hand down to the small of Ianto’s back, pulling him closer, taking several steps forward until Ianto was pressed up against the counter, trapped against Jack’s chest. Jack let go of Ianto’s hand and reached up to cup his neck and jaw, stroking his thumb along his cheek. He slid his leg in between Ianto’s and pressed firmly up against the younger man’s growing erection.

Ianto groaned in response, “Oh God, Jack.”

Jack took advantage and plunged his tongue in deeper, possessing Ianto’s mouth and sucking greedily until Ianto was gasping for breath. Jack trailed kisses down his jaw until he found Ianto’s pulse. He gently sucked the tender skin in between his teeth, licking in time to the pulse bounding under his tongue. He bit down gently, causing Ianto to writhe in pleasure against him so he sucked harder. Jack knew he was leaving a mark and he wanted to. He wanted the whole world to know that Ianto was his.

Ianto kneaded Jack’s back, slowly making his way up to the back of Jack’s neck, running his fingers through the soft brown hair. When he felt Jack marking him, he could only moan in response and frantically press harder against the thigh trapped against his groin. It was Jack’s turn to groan when Ianto thrust against his thigh.

“God Ianto, you keep doing that and I’m not going to last.”

“Then don’t,” Ianto said raggedly.

Jack looked up from Ianto’s neck, “But I wanted to take this slow.”

“Slow later, fast now,” Ianto said before leaning in to leave his own mark on Jack.

Jack moaned as he felt Ianto bite the skin on his neck. He leaned in close to Ianto’s ear and growled, “Turn around.”

Ianto shivered at the command and immediately turned around in Jack’s embrace, placing his hands on the counter in front of him. Jack wrapped his hands under Ianto’s arms and up over his shoulders as he leaned down to lick the nape of Ianto’s neck. He was rewarded when he felt a shudder of pleasure ripple through Ianto’s body. Ianto bent his head forward, baring more of his neck to Jack’s searing kiss. Jack slid his hand down Ianto’s muscular chest and toned abdomen, pulling them closer, pressing his own ever-growing erection into Ianto’s backside.

“Oh Jack,” Ianto moaned before tilting his head back and resting it on Jack’s shoulder.

He could feel Jack’s large calloused hands teasing the edge of his t-shirt and he reached down, grabbed the hem, and helped his lover pull the offending material over his head. Jack slid his hands up Ianto’s back, lightly kneading the muscles he found before sliding his hands around front and pulling the younger man up against his chest again. His hands played with the muscles on Ianto’s chest, kneading here and there until Ianto gasped, “Jack, please.”

Laughter rumbled through Jack’s chest as he swiped a thumb over one of Ianto’s nipples, simultaneously licking the outside curve of his ear.

“Oh God,” Ianto muttered, thrusting involuntarily toward the counter.

Immediately, Jack’s strong hands were on his hips stilling his movements.

“Patience Ianto, let me do this for us.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Ianto whispered raggedly.

“Try babe, try for me,” Jack whispered and Ianto could only nod in response.

Jack slid his hands back up Ianto’s chest, tweaking his nipples simultaneously. Ianto gripped the counter harder until his knuckles whitened under the pressure of him trying to maintain control from Jack’s assault on his senses. Licking the back of Ianto’s neck again, Jack slid his hands around and down the back of Ianto’s jeans, cupping his arse. Ianto moaned again and leaned into Jack’s touch. Jack growled into Ianto’s skin as he bit into his shoulder. Ianto reached one arm up and back to hold Jack’s head in place as Jack slid his hands to the front and started to open the fly on Ianto’s jeans.

Jack’s nimble, practiced fingers made quick work of the fly and he reached in to stroke the hard length he found there. Ianto felt his knees weaken and only Jack’s arm around his chest kept him from falling. He sagged back against the older man, moaning in disappointment as Jack’s hand left his cock.

“Hold on sweetheart, not going anywhere,” Jack whispered softly into his lover’s ear.

Deftly, Jack undid his own pants and let them fall to the floor. He tugged Ianto’s jeans and boxers down until the younger man was naked in front of him. Ianto put his hand back on the counter, “Now Jack. Need you, Now!”

“Soon Ianto, I promise.”

Jack slipped the condom he’d palmed from his pocket over his cock and then slicked himself up with two quick strokes.

“Bend forward love,” Jack said huskily and Ianto obliged, bending forward over the counter at the waist.

Jack slicked up his fingers and parted Ianto’s cheeks, circling a teasing finger around his entrance.

“God Jack, now!” Ianto pleaded and then thrust back as Jack slipped a finger inside him.

Jack pushed in slow and steady, feeling Ianto relax against his hand before sliding a second and then a third finger inside. Ianto was starting to buck against his hand when he slid his hand out the final time, just barely brushing the spot over Ianto’s prostate. Jack stilled Ianto’s hips and positioned himself at his lover’s entrance and slowly pushed his way inside. When he felt himself fully seated inside his lover, he wrapped his arms around Ianto’s chest and pulled him back up against his own chest. This move thrust Jack deeper into the younger man, making them both jump in pleasure and then Jack started to move.

Ianto met him thrust for thrust and Jack moved his hand down to grip the cock that was bobbing around with each thrust. His fist closed around it and Ianto gasped, “Jack!” before starting to thrust frantically into the hand encircling his desperate cock.

That was all it took for Jack to lose what little control he had left. He placed one hand on Ianto’s waist to help steady himself and he thrust in time to the strokes he was making on Ianto’s cock and soon they were both coming, screaming out each other’s names.

Ianto clenched around Jack’s cock, milking every last drop of come out of him. He slumped forward over the counter, pressed down by the weight of Jack’s form slumped over his sweat-soaked back. Jack licked some of the sweat off the smooth expanse of skin in front of him and Ianto shivered under his touch, causing both of them to laugh. Jack felt himself slip out of Ianto and the two men shakily stood up.

Ianto handed Jack some paper towels from above the sink and they cleaned themselves off. He turned in Jack’s arms and they rested their foreheads together, “Bed?” Jack whispered.

“Bed,” Ianto answered.

They pulled their pants up and moved back to the bedroom. Several hours later, they lay in the dark, Ianto resting his head on Jack’s chest, an arm draped over his waist and Jack idly stroked his arm and back, listening to his lover breathe. As he closed his eyes for some much needed rest, he couldn’t help but think that he owed Buffy a big thank you.


	16. Never Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.  
Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for being my AWESOME beta!

Jack watched as the sunlight played over Ianto’s face. He resisted the urge to brush some hair off his lover’s forehead. Ianto was mumbling in his sleep and Jack leaned forward until he heard one whispered word, “Jack,” followed by a smile.

Jack smiled down at the younger man and wondered just what he was doing in Ianto’s dream to make him smile like that. Jack got a playful glint in his eye and ducked under the covers. He wasn’t surprised at all to see Ianto’s morning hard on. He gently eased Ianto’s knees apart with his shoulders and then nuzzled his nose into Ianto’s hipbone, licking lightly with his tongue. Ianto shifted in his sleep and thrust gently into nothingness. Jack could hear a moan come from up above and he grinned. He bent forward and lightly licked the glistening tip, tasting the salty tang of precome. Jack grinned as he watched the head bob in reaction to his taste. He gently stroked Ianto’s skin with his fingers, watching his penis bob with each stroke. When he saw Ianto’s shaft start to pulse lightly, he gently circled it with his fingers, raised it up and slid his wet warm mouth over it.

Ianto had been dreaming about Jack, specifically about making love to Jack. He moaned Jack’s name and shifted his hips. Dream Jack was licking his hips and nuzzling his cock and Ianto was just about to beg Jack to get on with it when he felt warm heat engulf his shaft and he couldn’t stop the cry that ripped from his lips, “JACK!”

That was when he realized he wasn’t dreaming.

“Jack,” he gasped.

And then cool air hit his cock when Jack popped it out of his mouth and swept the sheets back. Ianto looked down into Jack’s lust-darkened eyes and megawatt smile.

“Morning gorgeous.”

Ianto flung his head back down as Jack took the whole length of his cock back into his mouth. He did that swirly thing with his tongue and Ianto swore he saw stars and then Jack started to hum. Ianto started to thrust, but his actions were stilled by Jack’s large hands holding his hips in place. Restlessly, his hands clutched at the sheets until he felt the familiar tightening in his groin.

“Oh God Jack, I’m going to come!”

And then he was, exploding into Jack’s waiting mouth. Jack swirled his tongue around Ianto’s spasming cock, licking every last drop off until he let Ianto limply slip out from between his lips. He licked his way up Ianto’s body until the younger man grabbed his neck and met his lips in a fierce kiss. He could feel Jack’s erection pressing against his thigh and started to kiss his way down Jack’s chest when Jack stopped him.

“I wanna make love to you. Is that okay?”

Ianto nodded slowly.

“Roll onto your side,” Jack said huskily and Ianto did, drawing his top leg up to leave himself open for Jack.

“I wanna make love to you, long and slow, until we both come together.”

Ianto’s heart beat a little faster at Jack’s words and then felt a cool finger teasing his entrance. A moan escaped from his lips at the sensation. Jack leaned in and sucked the skin of Ianto’s shoulder between his teeth, while slowly sliding his finger inside his lover. Ianto gasped and bucked against Jack’s hand, relaxing enough to let Jack slip in a second and then a third finger. Jack started thrusting gently, scissoring his fingers, stretching his lover and then crooking his finger against Ianto’s prostate causing the younger man to growl with pleasure.

Jack withdrew his hand, reaching for the condom and lube on the bedside table. Smoothly, he donned the condom and slicked himself up. “Ready gorgeous?” he asked huskily.

Ianto nodded quickly in response. Jack positioned himself at Ianto’s entrance and slowly pushed in until he felt the tight ring of muscle slip over the head of his cock.

“Oh Jack,” Ianto moaned, feeling the exquisite pressure of Jack’s penetration.

He wanted to thrust back against Jack, but the older man’s strong grip on his hip prevented it. However this was going to go, Jack was in control and he had no intention of speeding things up. Jack slowly inched his way into Ianto’s body until he was fully seated inside his lover and then he ceased all movements, letting them both adjust to the feeling. Then slowly, Jack began to thrust, almost languidly. Ianto felt him slowly pulling out and pushing back in and then Jack changed the angle slightly so he was hitting Ianto’s prostate with every thrust in.

Remarkably, Ianto felt his cock twitch back to life and start to harden. Then, Jack licked that spot on the back of his neck that drove him wild and his cock immediately sprang back to life as he moaned Jack’s name. Jack smiled against Ianto’s skin and reached a hand around his lover’s chest to lightly scrape one of his nipples with a fingernail. He felt Ianto shudder under his touch, until Jack lightly pinched the nipple, feeling it harden under his fingers.

“Jack,” Ianto whispered desperately.

“Ianto,” Jack growled into his ear and started to thrust a little faster.

When Ianto tried to meet his thrust and change the speed, Jack placed his hand back on Ianto’s hip, stilling his movements and slowing his own thrusts back down again.

“Please?” Ianto whined in frustration.

“Soon, love, soon,” Jack whispered softly before licking Ianto’s ear.

When he felt Ianto relax he increased the speed of his thrusts. He handed Ianto the lube and wordlessly Ianto squirted it on both of their hands. Jack guided Ianto’s hand to his own cock and they fisted it together. Ianto groaned at the contact and involuntarily thrust forward into their combined hands. Jack leaned forward again, whispering into his ear, “I want us to come together. Can you do that?”

“Oh God yes,” Ianto replied breathlessly.

Jack started thrusting harder and faster and the two of them pumped Ianto’s cock in time to Jack’s thrusts.

“Oh God! I’m – not – last – longer!”

“Come for me baby,” and with Jack’s words both men let loose and fell over the edge together.

Minutes later, Jack was softly kissing Ianto’s shoulder, “Morning, gorgeous.”

Ianto smiled, “Morning, Cariad,” and he felt Jack pull him closer.

They laid like that for several minutes, neither wanting to break the spell of the afterglow. But both men knew it would have to end and Ianto was the first to move.

“We should probably shower – I’ve got sightseeing with the Slayers, you’ve got a mid-morning call with the PM.”

Jack groaned, “I hate talking to the PM and you won’t be there to keep me entertained.”

“Pouting would usually work, but I promised the Slayers and seeing as how they could easily beat both of us to a pulp…”

Jack laughed.

“Alright, spoilsport. You better get up and get into the bathroom before I decide we need to be really late.”

Ianto chuckled and climbed out of the bed. He padded softly into the kitchen and started the French Press before heading back to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, both men were showered, dressed, Ianto had the sheets in the wash, clean sheets on the bed and they were in the kitchen sipping coffee. Jack’s moans of pleasure were almost orgasmic.

Ianto smiled, “If you keep making noises like that, we’ll never get out of here.”

Jack moaned again, before grinning mischievously and Ianto just rolled his eyes in response. Jack rinsed their cups while Ianto threw the sheets into the dryer and they were out the door and on their way to the Hub.


	17. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith brings Buffy to Cardiff because she saw a certain time agent kill a certain Captain and they run into Torchwood.

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: Torchwood through Episode 2x13 Exit Wounds although it goes AU during Episode 2x12 Fragments. Buffy through the finale and into the official Season 8 comic book series.I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. I also don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer – that belongs to the Jossman. If I did, it would still be on tv all the time. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. One passage paraphrased from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Episode 22 “The Gift”, one line borrowed from _Ghost._ And one line borrowed from _The Wedding Date._ May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.  
Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for being such an awesome beta! And a good friend too :)

Ianto had just finished making the first round of coffee when Tosh and the three Slayers arrived. Buffy and Satsu arrived holding hands and whispering softly. Tosh smiled at him and went right to her desk. Ianto delivered coffees, saving Jack’s for last as always. He placed it on Jack’s desk, “Your coffee, sir,” he said quietly.

Jack looked up and smiled at him. Ianto turned to go but stopped when Jack said softly, “Ianto?”

“Yes?” he turned back.

Jack stood up and walked over to him, “I meant everything I said last night. Being at work doesn’t change those things.”

“I know.”

Jack leaned over and kissed him softly before pulling back.

Ianto smiled, “I believe I have some sightseeing to guide, and you have a call to make. Your notes for the PM’s call are on the desk, you can always ring my mobile if you need me.”

“Thanks, what would I do without you?”

Ianto chuckled and then walked out of Jack’s office.

“Have fun with the girls!”

Ianto laughed before walking down the stairs toward Tosh’s desk and the girls. They left shortly after that with Ianto promising to have Buffy back in time to get checked over by Owen. She was supposed to meet with Giles after lunch and then meet back up with the others at the Victorian Arcades.

Ianto took them all over Cardiff that morning with stops at the Castle, Cardiff Bay, and a boat tour out of Mermaid Quay. They dropped Buffy off for her lunch with Giles, whom Ianto met briefly and immediately liked. Then they went off to get lunch themselves. They met back up with Buffy, and Giles and Ianto exchanged contact information and they were on their way again. After a few hours of shopping they made their way back to the Hub, where Owen was waiting impatiently for Buffy.

She went right down to the autopsy bay and diligently shed her shirt. He poked and prodded her shoulder, snipped the sutures, and placed a simple butterfly plaster over the site.

“Good as new. Might not even scar too badly.”

“So, I’m cleared for duty Doc?”

“Yeah, now get outta my autopsy bay.”

Buffy laughed and did just that. She was making her way out when the rift alarm went off.

Jack bounded out of his office as Tosh yelled up, “It’s just a Weevil.”

Jack bellowed, “Gwen, Ianto, with me. Tosh, Owen, stay here.”

Turning to Buffy, “And you, don’t leave until we get back.”

“Not leaving ‘til morning.”

Then Jack, Gwen, and Ianto left in a flurry of activity and the Hub was quiet except for an occasional comm exchange between Tosh and Jack. Buffy wandered over to Owen’s desk to look at the CCTV display and something caught her eye.

“Where’s this?”

When nobody answered her, she shouted, “Hey, dead boy! Where’s this?”

“Oi! Don’t call me that,” Owen said angrily before looking at where she was pointing.

“That’s the back of the Civic Centre, why?”

“I just saw a vamp. Faith, Satsu, we need to go.”

“Oi, Jack said to stay here.”

“No, he said not to leave, we aren’t leaving town, we’ll be back after we stake the vamp and any of his vamp buddies. Now how do we get there?”

Owen gave them directions, “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you there?”

Faith shook her head, “We can run there faster.”

Owen rolled his eyes and muttered something about not being responsible when Jack got angry that they left.

She patted his cheek, “Don’t worry Doc, we’ll be back before Captain America even has the time to hang up his coat.”

And then they were gone. Tosh’s shout of Be Careful, echoing through the Hub. Owen sat down at his desk in a huff, and turned the CCTV feeds to watch their progress. Tosh was monitoring Jack and the other two, he figured he could monitor the Slayers.

Several hours later the three girls walked back into the Hub, bruised and bloody but victorious. Turned out to be another nest, Buffy figured that after wiping out two nests in three nights, the vamp population of Cardiff would get the message and move on. She looked up to see Jack glowering down at them, “I thought I told you not to leave.”

“I knew you meant Cardiff and we didn’t. We just took out another vamp nest.”

She turned to Faith, “What twenty or so?”

Faith nodded.

“Word will get around there’s a Slayer in Cardiff and your vamp troubles should decrease.”

Jack still looked angry.

“Get cleaned up, have Owen check you over and then I want to see you in my office.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Yes, mom,” and then she stalked off to the showers with Faith and Satsu.

An hour later she found herself in Jack’s office freshly showered and declared healthy again by Owen.

“I watched the CCTV footage. You were magnificent.”

Buffy blushed, having anticipated a lecture, the compliment was unexpected.

“Thanks.”

“So what happened with Giles?”

Buffy looked up at him and he smiled encouragingly.

“We talked. I’m still not happy with what he did, but I understand it. He’s going to stay here in Wales with Faith, but we’ll be in contact, probably daily. He has your contact info – Ianto told him to contact you if he or Faith ever need anything. Thank you for that. I may still be angry at him but he’s been like a father to me for almost ten years now. So it’s nice to know he has backup like you.”

“You’re welcome. But I owe you a thank you as well. If it wasn’t for you, Ianto might not even be speaking to me now.”

Buffy smiled, “But he is and things are okay?”

Jack flashed her a megawatt grin, “More than okay.”

“Good. So, Satsu and I were going to leave first thing in the morning. Faith knows how to reach us if you ever need us again.”

“Well, I hope we don’t but don’t let that stop you from visiting.”

“Count on it.”

Jack pulled her into an embrace, “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair.

“Thank you,” she said into his blue shirt.

He squeezed her and then let her go. He walked her down the stairs and watched as the three Slayers said goodbye to everyone. Faith came up to him.

“Don’t be a stranger, Captain America. Your boy’s got my digits. Call me if you need any extra muscle.”

Jack laughed and pulled her in for a hug, albeit a brief one.

“I’ll do that. Thank you for everything.”

“No problem.” She turned around, “B, let’s go. You two need some sleep before you head back to Scotland tomorrow.”

Buffy hugged Ianto, “We never got to spar.”

He smiled, “Another time?”

“It’s a date,” she kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for everything.”

His eyes flickered over to Jack, “I think I’m the one that should be thanking you.”

“Keep in touch,” she said softly.

“I will. Be careful. Be safe.”

Buffy nodded. She walked away, linked her hand with Satsu’s and the three girls left the Hub via the invisible lift. The team watched them go via the CCTV and when they were out of sight, they got back to work, business as usual.

That night, Ianto and Jack lay in each other’s arms in Ianto’s flat, sweaty and sated. Jack was stroking Ianto’s shoulder again.

“Ianto?”

The younger man tilted his head up and looked at Jack, “What?”

“What do you think about me keeping some clothes here? And if I’m going to be here that much, maybe we should pick up more sheets too – so you don’t have to wash them every morning.”

Ianto laughed, “Anything for you, Cariad.”

Jack tilted Ianto’s chin up and kissed him. He swept his tongue across Ianto’s lips and Ianto immediately opened underneath him. Soon they were moving together under the sheets in a rhythm familiar to both of them and morning came all too soon.


End file.
